


The Silver, Golden Boy

by CrowNoYami



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't know it yet but he was no longer their Golden Boy, instead he preferred to be known more as silver. After all it was the dark pretending to be the light. That suited him just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Authors Note: Okay I decided to change some things from the HP world, so this will be AU. This takes place when Harry is turning 17; in addition, Albus is still alive. You can follow everything in book 6 except that Draco did not help Death Eaters into Hogwarts, Severus is still the Half-Blood Prince, however he did not kill Dumbledore. The scene where Harry cast sectumsepra still happened, Severus was still DADA Professor for the year, Slughorn still came back to teach potions, Albus did NOT show Harry the locket, but DID show him memories of Tom.**

**I think that’s it, if you have any questions or want me to clarify something please feel free to drop it in a review or email me Crownoyami (at) gmail (dot) com.**

**Enjoy ^_^**

**Warnings: Violent scenes that will include rape and abuse of a minor. This chapter also has alternations to the Harry Potter story.**

 

 

**_To Fly_ **

 

_I wonder what it would be like to fly,_

_To feel the wind beneath my wings_

_However, I will never know_

_Because the air today is filthy_

_There is no need for Angels_

_They are here and crying_

_The world today makes even Angels cry_

 

 

**Chapter One**

He couldn't take it anymore; this would be the second time in only a few hours. Any more and he was sure that he would never be able to walk again. Slowly, the whale of a man grunted his release, making his hot seed burn inside of the small boy. After a few moments, the man got off his young nephew. Making sure that the door locked behind him, he left the boy alone. It took the young one close to half an hour to get the strength to move enough to clean himself. Using only a dirty rag and a towel he had managed to steal and hide, he wiped himself as clean as he could.

Some of the wounds, he knew if not treated would cause infection. Today his uncle had been the angriest he had seen in a long time. His frustration was released on the young boy, who flinched at the memory. Along with the rape, he had to endure the fists and kicks that made it to his body, the man had taken his belt to him as well. Still, the boy never once gave into the need to cry out, if he did, surely he knew he would be punished more severely.

Looking at the small clock that he was permitted to keep in his room, he noticed that the rape had taken place at the same time he should have celebrated his seventeenth birthday. A few tears escaped his eyes at that thought; still he managed to wrap some of his clothes around his beaten body. The clothes that he had were old and torn in places, too big for his small, neglected body. Still he pulled them on before he crawled towards the loose floorboard, his secret hiding place. Inside he pulled out a single stick, his tool to leave this place.

At the age of seventeen, he would now be able to cast magic without fear of someone banning him his school, the only place he called home. He had planned this day since before he had left to his relatives _care,_ as he knew that it would be a long summer. The moment that he had the opportunity, he was willing and eager to leave this place forever. With the aid of his bed, he pulled himself up on his two feet, panting while he did so. His vision began to fog over slightly, and without the help of his glasses that had been broken weeks before, he knew his sight was very poor.

Still he managed to walk slowly towards the door, the thing blocking him from his freedom. With a wave of his wand and a softly spoken _Alohamora,_ he unlocked the many locks on the other side of the door. As silently as possible, he made his way down the stairs, not even looking back to the room he had gotten six years ago. Skipping the last stair that always squeaked he made it down without a problem. Praying that his luck would hold out, he used the spell once again on a small cupboard under the stairs. A haunted look passed his eyes as he looked at the small place that had served as both his room and his sanctuary until the age of eleven.

Inside, was a small mattress that had bloodstains on it, along with many other stains, he wished he couldn't remember. What he had come for was his trunk, inside it held everything that he needed for school, everything with magic that he had gotten over the years. It was almost full, he would need to eventually to get a new one, but this was all that he had right now. Inside, were his most prized possessions, including his last link to both his parents and his godfather. Knowing that he would not be able to lift it in his current state, he pointed his wand at the trunk and cast a simple _Locomotor Trunk._

With the trunk following behind him, he made his way to the door. It opened without a problem and he made his way outside. Walking as quickly as he could in his condition, he made his way to the end of the road, before he sighed in relief. Now that he was safely away from the house that caused most of his nightmares, he looked behind him. Along the road, all the houses looked the same, had the same manicured lawns, and had the same windows and doors. From the outside, it looked like number four was just another house, just another family, but he knew differently.

Inside of the houses of perfect normalcy, was a family that was far beyond normal. He never had the nerve to tell them such, but it wasn't magic that ruined normal for them. Dudley was a bully, and would probably end up in jail before the end of the year. His mother was a gossip and had O.C.D a condition he knew she would never have treated. It was the man of the house, his uncle who was the worst. He was, if nothing else a rapist, a pedophile and a heart attack waiting to happen.

They were the worst sort of muggles, and he was glad to be free of them. A part of him never wanted to see them again, but he knew that he would; he would have to wait and heal. Eventually he would see them again. There was no need to deny what he felt; the need for revenge had taken a hold of him. He would be back, to deal out what they had done to him. He would be the judge, jury and executioner. First, he had to heal, had to prepare and grow, as much as possible and he didn't have much time.

Turning down another street the boy once known as Harry James Potter left a part of himself behind. The-Boy-Who-Lived, the Golden Boy, the Gryffindor remained behind in the early morning of his seventeenth birthday, that part of him was lock away in a small cupboard under the stairs. In his stead, a stronger man formed from the ashes of his past, of the terror of his childhood and the power of his pain. That night, The-Boy-Who-Lived was dead, buried in the subconscious mind of a young man; and nobody knew, nobody cared that the boy that was destined to save them all was dead... and he would use that to his advantage.

 

 

** Edited by MaryAutumn 8/24/15 **

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Warnings: OMC**

**Authors note: I would like to mention here that the final pairing (although slash) will not be HP/OMC.**

 

 

**_Good Time Gone_ **

 

_When I look back at my life_

_All that I can see_

_Is the things I've done to you_

_All you've done to me_

 

_I look into your past_

_And all that I can find_

_Is what we once were_

_The things we've left behind_

 

_We've both moved on now_

_Our time together gone_

_'Cause nothing lasts forever_

_Especially the wrong_

 

_So now I'm left here wondering_

_What it is I should do_

_Because deep inside my soul_

_I still belong to you_

 

 

**Chapter Two**

It didn't take nearly as long as he wished, before the word was out on his disappearance. Within only a few days the papers, mainly Rita Skeeter, had managed to get a hold of the story. The headlines all read the same passage _' The-Boy-Who-Lived Missing!’_ Although the source wasn’t given, Harry knew that it could only have been a member of the Order. The Dursley's would never go to the Wizarding World about the story, even if they knew what a commotion it would make. Through the next few days, several stories had come up in the paper about what happened to him. Some believed that he had finally had enough and left the country; some said that Voldemort had him; others said that he had _joined_ Voldemort.

Those that knew that he had left on his own, would be cursing the day he was born. He could imagine that their reactions would vary. Harry had made no effort to cover his magical residue the night he left. The only spells cast in that house would be his own, and they would indicate that he had wanted to leave, and had used magic to do so. He hoped that someone noticed the state that his room was in, the blood and the towel that he had used that night. He hoped that someone cared to notice the locks outside his bedroom door, and the lingering magic in the cupboard under the stairs.

Sadly, Harry knew that there was more than enough evidence to show what it had been like, what he had lived through, but nobody would see it. It was repeatedly proven; nobody believed how bad it was for him in his uncle's care. No matter how much he let slip; his flinching, surprise at Christmas and his birthday for receiving presents, his wonder at Ron's family, the bars on his window. His life in the eyes of everyone else was perfect, his muggle relatives worshipped him and nobody would believe differently.

After two weeks of staying in the muggle world, right under the noses of the wizarding population, Harry decided it was time to change. Inside of his motel, he had used what little knowledge he had to heal himself. Although he was no healer, his magic had always had a special connection with him. With some rest and good food, his magic had done most of the work fixing the broken body of her vessel. Walking outside the room for the first time in two weeks had been liberating, freeing in a way that he didn't understand.

With no real plan on what he would do first with his newfound freedom, Harry walked down a shopping district. Down the road were several shops to choose from, but one of them stuck out in the crowd, which drew him to it. As he pushed open the door, a small chime rang out letting the worker know that they had a customer. Inside the shop was a wide variety of clothing for him to choose from, most of it was Gothic. Not noticing a pair of eyes following him while he walked around the store, Harry looked at the different clothing he could buy for himself.

In his sixteen years, Harry had never before been able to buy his own muggle clothing. The only clothes that had been bought for him was his robes for school, and even that was done without him there more often than not. It took him a good ten minutes before he noticed that he wasn't alone in the store, instead there was a set of eyes watching his every move. Being who he was, Harry was accustomed to people looking at him. As much as he hated it, the vast amount of people always had him in their sight. For a moment, he didn't think about the fact that the man behind the counter was watching him until he remembered he was in a _muggle_ shop. There was no need for someone to watch him so closely here, in the world that _never_ noticed him.

Turning to face the man that was looking at him directly, Harry noticed several things in a few seconds. First, the man was young, was slightly older them him, if he had to guess probably in his early twenties. Secondly, the man's hair was a shade of black he had only seen on his potions professor before, only this man’s hair was spiked slightly while still looking soft. Thirdly, the man wasn't looking at his scar like he had half-expected once he faced him directly, in fact he didn't even glace at his forehead. The fourth thing is what kept him from running, the man's eyes locked with his and he could feel his pulse quicken.

There was no way that this man was a muggle; inside of those eyes was power, knowledge, _secrets_ that no muggle held. Magic had gifted him, had chosen him for something, for a purpose and the man before him knew it. Like himself, Harry could see the way that the very air wrapped around the man, how his eyes held a spark inside them he only saw in the most powerful wizards. Somehow, unlike with the others this man's gaze didn't threaten him. Instead, the man seemed merely curious, curious as to why The-Boy-Who-Lived was in a muggle shop most likely.

Harry tried to open his mouth, to ask what he wanted; to lie about who he was, but nothing came out. Instead, the man broke his gaze and looked slightly to the side before he spoke. His voice was smooth, calming and yet there was something there, something Harry knew he had heard before, but couldn't remember where.

“The-Boy-Who-Lived inside my shop, I suppose I should mark this day somehow. Tell me, what would The Chosen One want in a muggle clothes shop? Especially while he is, by recent rumour, being held by Lord Voldemort?"

Maybe it was the tone, maybe it was the way that the other man looked, and perhaps it was how young he was. Something however, something, made Harry relax slightly, made him lose his will to run. Instead, he quirked an eyebrow and looked at the man before he answered.

"Last time I checked, the point of walking into a clothes shop was to in fact buy clothes. I am in need of a new wardrobe, as The-Boy-Who-Lived or not, I need to wear something. So tell me, will you help me pick out my new clothing, or will I be forced to walk in nothing but my robes while in the muggle world?"

After he spoke, the man was once again looking at him, his head tilted slightly to the side while he took in what he saw. Harry knew he wasn't much, his body was small; too small to be normal, his hair was a mess and his clothes were no more than rags. The way that the man looked at him, the way that he seemed to see through him, made him feel like he was missing something. His gut however, his gut told him to trust the man before him, that there was something tying them together even if he didn't know it yet. After what seemed like hours, the man nodded his head slightly and stuck out his hand towards Harry.

"Yes Boy Wonder, I think I can help you. The name is Eric by the way."

Taking the other man's hand, Harry felt a tingle shoot up his arm before it stopped. Although he knew it would take some time for him to figure out, his being knew that this man would be important to him. While he grasped the cold hand before him, Harry could feel something change, and for the first time believed it was for the best; that it was for him.

 

**Edited by MaryAutumn 9/17/15**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Warnings: Mentions of death (nothing detailed)**

**Authors’ notes: I just wanted to say that we lost someone very special on Jan 14th 2016... and that Heaven gained yet another iconic angel. RIP Alan Rickman, we will remember you... always.**

***~*~*~ This has been edited by the wonderful ANekoForMe*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Three**

 

On September first it was as if nothing had happened during the summer, Kings Cross Station was bustling with people. Behind the wall between platform nine and ten was a large crowd of people, children of all ages and their families were all together to say goodbye. For the next few months until the Christmas holidays, parents wouldn't be able to see their children. Everyone was there, of every kind of bloodline. Before the train leaves the station, when the parents are waving to their children and the children are beginning to miss their parents, there is no discrimination of blood.

 

For those few hours it doesn't matter what kind of bloodline one comes from. Every child that goes to Hogwarts goes on that train, and every parent can see them off. During those few hours; between the time the early arrivals come, and the time the late-comers bustle through was the perfect time for someone to be lost in the confusion. One such person was using this time to their advantage. Their cloak shadowing their face, they made their way on-board. Nobody noticed the figure walk through the crowd and into an empty compartment, after all this was a safe place.

 

The figure sighed as they made their way into the compartment and sat down. With all of the hustle going on during the break they were uncertain if they would be stopped from entering the train. Leaning back against their seat, the person couldn't help but think about the changes they had made. During their disappearance from their "home" it had been report after report of speculations on what could have happened. A search had been made to try and find him… two actually, one from The Order and the other made by the Ministry.

 

While trying to avoid being brought back to the hell they made him live in, he had lived in the muggle world. It hadn't been a problem for him to find a shady motel that was willing to rent out to him, a minor. The only person that he had told where he was staying had been a man he had met during the summer. Nobody from the wizarding world search parties had found him during the summer, which in turn made them lose hope. It was now well known through the papers that he was their "Chosen One" and that without him, the war was lost.

 

Harry had managed to block those thoughts; the fact that he was merely a chess piece, from his mind over his vacation. Instead he had focused on spending his time improving himself in every way he could think of. Now that he was of age in the wizarding world he had managed to make choices that would shape his future. The first thing he had changed had been his clothes. Buying a whole new wardrobe, both muggle and magical had been liberating; even more so when he burned the cast-off-rags that he had been given by his relatives.

 

 

Next, he had spent time actually training his body and mind in every way he could imagine. He had always been fast, having to run away from Dudley and his gang many times, but now he had stamina as well. Where he had been weak, he now was working on becoming strong. He had worked on and greatly improved his swimming and flexibility, as well as his strength. The result of actually being able to eat well during the summer along with some potions had made him fill out. No longer did he look like a starving piece of skin and bone, instead he was toned.

With the changes in his body, came his choice to change his hair as well. Although he loved that he had something in common with his father he had let his hair grow. Being the Head of his family it was only proper that he looked the part, and with his hair around his shoulders it was a lot more manageable and dignified. Not wanting to seem pompous he had also decided against wearing only wizard clothing. Under his robes was a pair of black trousers and a silk emerald shirt.

 

His biggest change however, was something that wasn't normally seen. Underneath his clothing was a tattoo that had taken him hours to draw and colour just for reference to the tattooist. In the middle of his back was a scene to represent those that meant the most to him. Off to his side was a large shaggy black dog, the dog was curled beside a small pond of water, sleeping. Upon the surface of the pond was a white lily in full bloom, instead of being on a lily-pad however it was floating in-between a pair of antlers. On the water there was a reflection of a full moon.

 

The tattoo was something he knew he would never regret, after all it represented where he came from and the people who were there for him. Of the four there was only one still alive, even if he was betrayed by him; Harry knew that without him he would not be here today. Through the summer he had changed, and turned into a person he never thought he would be. With the help of two people new to his life he had matured, had changed and had hardened into something else; someone else. He would never be the innocent boy that the four people knew him as, would never be that naive again; but three of them died for him.

 

With glasses-free eyes, Harry opened his trunk and pulled out a book to read for the duration of the trip. The book was charmed to show it as being a regular defense book, however inside was a mixture of rituals and spells grey in nature. One of the things mentioned in the book was blood wards, something that he found a great interest in. It was this book that made him understand that he had never really been safe at his aunt’s house. Though the blood that they shared would help, in order for the magic to truly protect him he would have to consider them family, love them and they him.

 

Voldemort could have taken him from there, could have killed them all at any time. There was nothing to stop him from breaking through the thin wards, something that even Wormtail probably could have done. Hearing someone walking towards his door, Harry checked to make sure that the hood of his cloak shadowed his face. As the door opened he kept his head down to make sure that he wouldn't be recognized.

 

 

The person didn't bother to ask if they could share the compartment and instead hummed while placing their trunk inside. Hearing the voice that was humming Harry glanced up as quickly as he could without showing his face. A flash of blond made him relax slightly now that he knew who it was. Still he didn't say anything to the girl who made herself comfortable inside the compartment with him, and for a while she didn't say anything either. When the train took off was when the girl spoke, her voice having a dream-like tone to it.

 

"Nargles have been taking the blame for you leaving. I told Daddy that he was wrong and not to publish it but he didn't listen. I guess he just doesn't know you like I do... so it might be hard for him to tell the difference. So tell me Harry did you have a good summer?"

 

Harry didn't answer her question with words instead he merely smiled and nodded in her direction. He loved Luna, he really did, and he hoped that she would be one of the people to stand by him. There was too much of a risk of being rejected now, right before he starts to put things in motion. She didn't seem to get the hint, or maybe she just didn't care, instead she moved from across to beside him. Placing her head on his shoulder she didn't seem bothered with what he was reading instead she continued to hum until the train started to take off from the platform.

 

"You know, Daddy was wrong in what he wrote... but I know differently Harry, I know you. I will always follow you, will always side with you no matter what choices you make; be them ones that I like or not... please don't push me aside now, not when you’re my only friend."

 

There was sadness to her voice, something that Harry knew all too well. Her declaration of loyalty was something he wasn't expecting but it sounded to be true, so sincere that he couldn't let her down. He could remember a time when he didn't have but a single friend and if he would have rejected him, Harry didn't know what he would have done. It wouldn't be long now he supposed, until he found out firsthand what that rejection felt like, but not now, and not from the girl laying her trust in his hands.

 

"I'm sorry Luna; I guess I'm just wary of who I can trust and who I can't. You may not like the choices I've made this summer... and I didn't want to accept you now only to have you push me away as I'm sure others will be doing."

 

"I will never push you away Harry, you are the only one that keeps my nargles away."

 

They didn't move for the rest of the train-ride, Luna kept her head on his shoulder and he waited for her to turn the page when she was done. When they neared the castle, Harry put the book away and the two of them changed into their school robes. Harry kept his back turned to her while she changed but neither of them left the compartment. Once they were done Harry wondered if she noticed that his robes were a neutral black instead of the red lining he used to have.

 

Luna didn't say anything about the robes except to smile at him and tuck a spare lock of hair back into place. He wore a black tie and didn't bother with anything to associate himself with his house. In fact, he had burnt his Gryffindor robes along with Dudley's cast-offs. They didn't even have time to sit back down as the train stopped into the station at Hogsmeade. Knowing that the elves would be taking their things back to the castle, Harry held out his arm for Luna and smiled when she placed her arm in his. Together they walked off the train.

 

Harry didn't bother to look for his 'friends' there was no point, none of them would understand what he had to do. Instead he kept alongside Luna until they came up to the line waiting for the carriages. When they came he was expecting to see the skeletal horses, but the corpse on top of the horses surprised him. There were two horses pulling the carriage, and in front of them was another, this one however had what seemed to be a dead-rider. It wasn't a sight he was expecting and his slight gasp caught Luna's attention enough for her to lean close to his ear and whisper to him.

 

"I did not know if you would see them or not... thresals reveal themselves to those who have seen death and survived. Their rider has only been seen by a few, but their number is increasing these days. The rider is reserved for those who have killed, Harry... they can be seen by those who have tasted death, and for those who found pleasure in doing so... they can do something few can."

 

Seeing that she had caught his interest, Luna leaned just a bit closer to Harry. She wasn't afraid of him even if he could see the riders, she would never fear him and she hoped that he someday realized that. Though others will abandon and betray him, she would be his and his alone.

 

"Those who have gotten pleasure from taking a life are able to replace the rider for a short while. It is important that it only be for a short while or else they will become the rider for the rest of time."

 

Letting go of his arm, she stepped towards the others that were waiting to go to the castle. She could see that Ginny was there, but she didn't feel much like going to her one-time friend. Instead she watched as Harry, who still kept himself veiled seemed to push someone off of the thresal and as he climbed on top of the horse she felt a part of her die, the part that had wished for his soul to remain untainted. Another part of her was resigned and hopeful that maybe he would not be completely lost. She watched as he rode off towards the castle, but didn't dare think to follow, although she vowed to remain by his side she knew there were some places she could not go.

 

Smiling a fake smile, looking as though she just noticed Ginny she rushed to the side of her old friend. Hermione was there who rolled her eyes at her, and Ron completely ignored her but at least Ginny made an effort to speak with her. Not wanting to seem off, Luna spoke of her summer and how her father and she went hunting, but secretly she wished that she could be honest with her friend about what was to come. She wished to warn her that the man that she dreamed of marrying, of being the father of her children would never be hers, but she would never listen. After all, what did Looney Lovegood know anyways?

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter**

**Warnings : None for this chapter**

 

***~*~*~ This has been edited by the wonderful ANekoForMe*~*~*~*~**

 

**Chapter Four**

 

By the time everyone was inside of the Great Hall, the whole school knew of the cloaked figure that had ridden one of the trestles. Some of the children thought it was pretty cool, some thought that it was a bad omen but, everyone including the professors wanted to know who it was. Eventually Dumbledore stood and announced that the sorting would begin and one by one the children came into the Great Hall to have the hat sort them. Most looked on in shock and wonder when the Sorting Hat opened its brim and began to sing.

 

"Come around young children

For a story I must tell

About a young boy who was your age

A boy you know so well

 

He came to me with ideas

And I saw them inside his head

But some ideas weren't his own

But from people he had met

 

So when it came time for me

To decide where he would go

In the House where he would grow

 

And so I placed him with his friend

The only one he had

He stayed there for many years

Which made me so sad

 

Because I knew where he belonged

Was not the House of red and gold

The house that would show him well

Was not the House of the bold

 

But now my friends he sees my choice

He came back to be resorted!

And so I give you Harry Potter

Now that his mind is not distorted!"

 

By the end of song every eye was watching the hat. When the name was revealed there was not a single sound until the doors of the Great Hall were thrown open by a cloaked figure. Walking up to the hat, the cloaked figure stopped just before it when he saw Dumbledore had his wand held in his hand although it was not yet raised at him. Chuckling, Harry threw off the hood of his cloak to reveal his face to the crowd.

 

"I believe that it is time for me to take my place in the House of Snakes. It has been too long with the loins, and although I had enjoyed my time there, you knew all along where I truly belonged.”

 

Reaching out his hand, Harry was just about to pick up the hat to be resorted when Dumbledore spoke up. What he said made Harry angry enough that his magic, which he had kept close to his body reacted on its own. The sky that was normally visible through the ceiling turned pitch black, the temperature which was kept by magic, became frigid, his cloak moved as if caught in the wind.

 

"I'm sorry to say my boy that I cannot approve of this sorting. Now go back to your house table and we will talk about this... this flare for the dramatics in my office latter."

 

There was a snort from the man sitting beside the Potions Professor, but after the entrance of Harry nobody paid him any mind. Instead they kept their eyes on Harry, the only ones that seemed to even notice was Snape, who was sitting beside the man.

 

"I believe Headmaster, that any who should wish to be resorted are legally able to do so. It was written that should someone no longer feel as though their House was chosen correctly, that they are able to ask the Sorting Hat to take another look."

 

Before Dumbledore could say anything more, Harry grabbed the hat from its stool and placed it upon his head. It wasn't known by many but once the hat was on someone’s head only the hat could release himself.

 

_'Harry Potter, it has been a long time since we last spoke. Before I let you go I must give you some advice... you are not the only one that fought against what house I wanted them to be in. It is important to keep those that you trust close to you in the coming months, because I can see in your head that those are very few. Now to accept your fate and the only house to help you do that is... Slytherin!'_

 

Taking the Sorting Hat off his head, Harry wondered as he looked around, how people could still be surprised of where he would end up. Waving his hand down his chest, he turned the inside silk into Slytherin green and silver stitching. His tie changed from black to silver and green, with his glasses no longer needed the green brought out his eyes even more. Turning his head to look at his fellow students in his new house, he felt for a split second as if he might have made the wrong choice. There wasn't a friendly face inside of that crowd.

 

Placing the hat down on its stool, he started to make his way to the Slytherin table when he caught sight of Luna standing from her spot at the Ravenclaw table. There was a look of determination in her eyes that Harry didn't think he had ever seen before, not even when they went to The Ministry. Without pausing she moved from her table to right in front of him, he managed to stop himself from flinching just in time as she placed her hand on his cheek. Leaving her hand there for a moment she gave him a smile before she turned to Dumbledore.

 

"I would like to be re-sorted as well if the Sorting Hat will have me. The house that a student is sorted into is supposed to be like their family; they are supposed to be there for you, are supposed to help you, the other students are supposed to guide you through your time at Hogwarts. Although that may be the case of the other Ravenclaws, my house has never accepted me and never will, to them and to most of the school I am only Looney Lovegood, nothing more. I have more to offer this school, this world, than what my house will allow me, so I wish to be re-sorted and will allow once again the Sorting Hat to decide my fate... I just hope that this time I will be where I belong."

 

Some of the Ravenclaws looked down in shame at her words, especially those from her dorm. They had stolen her things, and although they gave them back at the end of the year they even took her shoes when it was cold. They had done everything that they could think of to torment her, most of which was never spoken of outside of the dorm, but still she was always with a smile on her face and it only caused them to attack her more viciously.

 

Minerva did not try to stop Luna as she gently placed the Sorting Hat on her head. It took a while before the hat chose where she would go, but still her dreamy smile was on her face while it sorted her into her new home. Harry held his breath when the brim opened to announce where she would go, but he couldn't help but smile when he heard the reply.

 

_'Young Miss Lovegood, I had wondered if you would brave the ridicule from the other houses and come to me. I see many things for you, and many paths that you may take, but you can see them far better than I. It is rare that I get to sort one of your kind, rarer still that I get to see their mind twice, as your kind are normally so protective of their thoughts. Oh do not worry Miss Lovegood, I will always keep the secrets of what I see inside the minds that allow me to look, I have to, it is a part of my magic that keeps me alive shall we say._

 

_Now about your thoughts about what house you belong in, you know that I am bound to weigh you by what qualities you have. Ravenclaw suited you well as a house, and I am sorry that it did not treat you well as a home. You still belong in the house of knowledge given your abilities there would be no other house for you, but my magic has changed over the years. Had this been a hundred years ago I would not be able to take into account your desires, and what part in this war that you must play. It is for this reason alone that I can grant your wish, after all He will need you... please do not harm the child of magic. Slytherin!'_

 

Like when Harry was sorted, there was a dead silence in the Great Hall while people tried to absorb what they were being told. Harry however smiled at his friend and held out his hand to her, which she gladly took. Pulling her against him, Harry held her and placed his head upon hers breathing in the scent of his friend. To those in the hall it looked like the embrace of a lover, the feelings that they both held however wasn't that of a lover but of bond of friendship.

 

It was the shout from his once-best friend that brought him out his peaceful moment. Pulling away from Luna he leaned and kissed her forehead before he turned to the youngest Weasley male and glared angrily. Keeping his left hand on Luna he tuned the rest of his body to face him, he pulled Luna slightly behind him to protect her from anything coming from the Gryffindor table. When he spoke back to Ron his voice was as cold as ice and filled with more venom than even Snape.

 

"You traitor! I knew that you were nothing but a snake and I spent all this time being your friend! I let you into my house! Why did you do this? You probably were always evil weren't you? You probably planned this all along, just pretended to be on the side of the light when you’re really working with You-Know-Who! Why would you become a traitor to your own kind?"

 

"I have never done anything wrong to you, Ronald. In fact I was always loyal to you even when you tossed me aside. I am not betraying you now, I am merely changing houses... does where I sleep really change who I am?"

 

"Of course it does! Everyone knows that only evil gits are in Slytherin! You-Know-Who was in Slytherin, and so was every other dark wizard I know."

 

At this Harry smirked before he answered, he knew that he would win this battle.

 

"Really Ronald, every evil or horrible wizard that you know of was from Slytherin?"

 

"Of course!"

 

"What about Peter Pettigrew?"

 

While most of the students wouldn't understand he could see as Ron paled a fine white, as did Hermione. He could have left it there and continued on to his new table with Luna beside him, but he turned to the other students.

 

"Sirius Black was an innocent man; he was never the secret keeper of my parents. Instead they trusted another, one Peter Pettigrew. Not only did he betray my parents and I to the Dark Lord, he also framed Sirius to take his place after killing twelve muggles and cutting off his own finger. He was a Gryffindor, and the reason why my parents are dead. So tell me again Ron how only slytherins can be evil."

 

Ron sat down, his face as red as his hair. Placing his arm around Luna's waist Harry guided her to the Slytherin table. They sat on the end, neither really wanting to chance any of the Slytherins lashing out at them. Eventually Dumbledore told Minerva to start sorting the first years and one by one they were called up were sorted. The students tried to be enthusiastic when a new face would join their table but most couldn't.

 

Eventually the time came for them to eat, as Luna went to take some food, Harry held her hand back. Taking out his wand he spoke in parseltongue which cause some of even the most reserved slytherins to open their eyes in shock. There was a soft blue glow that surrounded the food before it faded away. Watching carefully the slytherins waited until Harry took a bite of food before they did. Sure some of the older years checked their own food, but nobody willingly checked the food of the younger years which was why they were normally the targets for pranks.

 

Smiling to himself Harry ate a balanced meal and passed when dessert came around. He simply sat at the table while the others ate and made sure that they were safe... if he was going to make this his new home then he would have to make the first move. As he glanced up at the Head Table he caught the eyes of the new professor who nobody clapped for when he was introduced, but they both knew that would change. It would all change.

 


	5. Chapter 5

** Disclaimer ** **: I do not own Harry Potter**

** Warnings ** **: Mentions of rape and child abuse**

** Author’s note: ** **I hope that you all enjoy! Also even if it technically past my birthday (It is Feb 5th) I am counting this update as my birthday present to you!**

 

 ***~*~*~ This has been edited by the wonderful** [**ANekoForMe**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ANekoForMe) ***~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Five**

After dinner was eaten and the last of the announcements had been delivered, Dumbledore dismissed the students. Harry supposed maybe the Headmaster assumed that he would be staying behind in order to talk to the man who he looked up to like a grandfather. Too much had changed, and would be changing for him to have that connection anymore. Instead, Harry got up first and held his hand out for Luna who smiled when she hooked her arm with his and they made their way to the Slytherin dorms.

The other slytherins looked at him with suspicion and the prefect, Draco Malfoy hesitated once they arrive at the dorms. After about two minutes of standing there, Harry sighed and walked up to the front of the group. Looking at the wall that would serve as the entrance to the dorm he would share with people who hated him he smirked.

_“Open; show one with the gift of your creator inside your protective walls.”_

He could see some of the students shiver when he spoke in parseltongue, and he allowed himself a moment to feel sorry for the ones who heard it only in anger. They were in their last year here at Hogwarts, and Voldemort would be marking some of the students now, if he didn’t already. While fifty years ago that would be such a proud moment, now it was nothing more than branding you as a slave. Still the Dark Lord had power, that was for certain and it was impossible to say no to the man... well almost impossible.

As the wall faded to let the children in, Harry waited beside the dorm while the others went inside. Unlike when someone simply stated the password, when he opened the entrance it was a connection to the silent guardians of the dorm and once he entered it would once again close. Draco stood outside the dorms as well, looking at Harry like he never met him before; it would be strange, he supposed to have your enemy willingly enter the same house as you. Trying to show some of the old-Harry he smiled and waved his hand and watched as Draco reluctantly entered the dorm.

Entering with Luna still on his arm, Harry couldn’t help but smile as he saw the looks of the first years. The dorm closed behind him as soon as he stepped past the threshold, as he knew it would. Inside was the same dorm that he saw in second year, only this time it seemed so much more comforting than it had at twelve. Perhaps he had needed time to really appreciate his slytherin side; after all he was a different person at eleven. The first years were looking around with awe in their expression; they hadn’t been trained yet by the older years to keep their emotions secret.

It was sad that children so young would soon be told how not to show emotion at least outside of the dorm. Here they could be themselves, although most students didn’t in fear of their housemates thinking less of them. Outside they would need to be one unit, something that Harry admitted at least to himself over the years, more houses needed to become. Although they were all told that your house would be your family both Harry and Luna were perfect examples of flaws in that system while no single slytherin was ever seen completely rejected by their house.

Harry noticed that Draco hadn’t yet shown the first years where their dorms would be; instead he seemed to be waiting for something. Harry’s unasked question was answered when he could feel the magic of someone opening the dorm entrance. Turning slightly he saw that it was Professor Snape and couldn’t hold back a smirk. It would make sense that as the Slytherin Head of House that he would speak with his students. Harry couldn’t help but be excited as to what the man would say. He didn’t have to wait long as Snape went to the front of the students before he began to speak.

“Welcome first years, congratulations as you have been selected to become a part of the most powerful house at Hogwarts. While I am sure some of you are worried about the house that the hat chose for you, please rest assured that this is the only house that can claim that no harm has ever befallen a student from their house-mates. This is the only house in Hogwarts that offers a unity, while you are outside of these dorms know that you will be supported by those with whom you share your crest.

Being in Slytherin does come with its own faults, although not of our own. The other houses mock us, they belittle us, but that is not because of you. It is because Slytherin has a reputation of being a house for those using the dark arts. They mock us because they fear us and what we may become. This does not mean that you will be forced to perform the dark arts, and it does not mean that everyone here does. While known dark families tend to come to Slytherin, there are light families as well.”

At this point he looked directly at Harry.

“We do this year have a few surprises, it seems as though we have a celebrity joining our house this year. I suspect that the Gryffindor’s will not be happy with Mister Potter's change in house and as such we will be the target. For the first years I request that you do not leave the house in a group any less than four, for older years please use your self-preservation instincts and do not taunt the Gryffindor’s this year.”

“They will not harm the other Slytherins; I know how their minds work. Their target will not be the first years, they will instead target the older years. Eventually after about a month they will then turn to the others in the house thinking that I have been cursed into thinking that Slytherin is my home. They will go to Dumbledore and demand that he talk to me, to cure me of whatever curse someone put upon me. Chances are that they will see Draco Malfoy as the culprit, being that the 'Golden Trio' have always run into him and fought through the years.”

Snape looked furious that he had been interrupted however Harry didn’t stop for long.

“Your theory has merit however... as I don’t know any of the first years, and have no way to know them. So I would like, with your permission of course, to place a monitoring charm on those in this room. It will alert me if someone is in danger and direct me to them, depending on the danger I would be able to apparate to the person in question.”

Shock seemed to be the expression on most faces, and although some of the younger years seemed hesitant one by one they started to nod their heads. It was the older years, the ones that Harry knew had been chosen by the Dark Lord that did not agree. With some instruction Harry soon had all of those from first through fifth year and most of the sixth years in front of him. Turning to Luna Harry asked her to stay beside Draco while he cast the spell, this caused Draco to raise his eyebrow but he didn’t say anything as the girl come and stood beside him.

“Now I want you all too please stand still while I cast the charm. I’m going to be using a lot of magic and I don’t want to mess up, okay?”

As everyone stood still Harry closed his eyes and started to mutter although nobody could make out what he was saying. After a few moments he opened his eyes and most gasped, his emerald eyes were glowing before a wave of power passed through those in front of him. In only a moment it was done and everyone in front of him could feel a small bit of warmth in their chest, confused one of the sixth years asked what it was. Holding out his arm, Luna came back to him and clanged onto his arm.

“That would be me; it is a sense of protection. Some families use a spell very similar to help protect their children when they can't see them. It normally fades away as it was never meant to withstand very long, but I modified it slightly. So long as you wish I will protect you. Right now it is designed to end after you graduate, it will always be watching you even outside of the castle.”

Draco took control after that, while Snape watched from the background, Draco ushered all of the sixth years and under to their dorms for the night. When they were all in their dorms, Harry sighed and moved to a couch in the sitting area. Sitting down he brought a hand to hold his head while the other played with Luna’s hair. For some reason he didn’t question why he felt so comfortable with her. There was something there, something that he couldn’t understand. He wanted to protect her, which was normal, but he didn’t mind that she never seemed to let go of him. Normally he hated people holding him, but with her he didn’t mind, in fact he enjoyed it.

Turning his gaze up to Snape while he kept himself relaxed against the couch Harry couldn’t help but compare the man. The first time that he saw him he saw nothing more than a bitter man, and although he was much younger then Dumbledore he seemed so much older. Through the past few years Harry felt as though he was starting to understand the man, and although he didn’t really know him well he began to like him. Looking back he was sharp, and his tongue could cut steal, but what he said was funny when you were dark enough inside to understand and appreciate it.

“You might as well ask your questions, although please understand that I may not be answering all of them.”

“What happened to you Potter? You're different from last year... darker.”

Harry had to close his eyes to get himself together in order to answer Draco’s question. Spreading his magic he created an invisible bubble around them to block out their voices so that only they would hear his story.

“I suppose I should actually start before Hogwarts, and during the summers before this year. After my parents died and Sirius was taken to Azkaban without a trail, I may add, I was given to my mother's' muggle sister and her husband. Now don’t misunderstand what I am about to say, but they were the worst kind of muggles imaginable. They already had a child, a baby boy that they loved as if he was Merlin to them. They didn’t need someone else in their lives. Also my aunt hated my mother, as you well know Professor; she hated her for having magic and doing everything that she couldn't.

It seemed as though her husband hated everything not normal as well, and what could be more freakish than someone who could do magic? I know that most of you were told by our darling Headmaster that I was spoilt, that the muggles who I was given to worshipped the ground I walked on. Instead I was nothing more than a house elf and a beating bag for my relatives. They hated me since I was dropped off to them, and once more the Headmaster knew that I would be treated like a slave in my own home, he counted on it.”

Hearing a snort from his new Head of House Harry stopped to glare at him. Standing up from his comfortable position he continued to glare at Snape while he threw off his robes and in front of the entire seventh year Slytherins. The first thing that everyone noticed was his form, whatever he was doing over the summer gave him more muscles than quidditch ever could. The second thing were the scars, they ran everywhere over his torso and his abdomen.

Snape was the most affected by the scars along the body before him. Through his time at the side of the Dark Lord he had seen much torture. During his time making his way through the ranks he had even been the cause of the torture of others, especially muggles. Now he didn’t have to participate as often, he was much too valuable as the youngest Potions Master and one of the best in the world. There were some things that no matter how hard you tried you couldn’t get them out of your mind, and he could tell from the way they looked what had caused most of them.

It was his torso that had the most damage, it seemed as though the sick bastards wanted him to watch as they harmed him. The scars ran from his neck down to his waistline some were larger than others when he flexed slightly while me moved there was a section on his right side that caught his eye. Coming closer to the young man, Snape didn’t bother to say anything before he placed his hand on the patch of scarred skin. Harry winced slightly as he was touched but he didn’t pull away as the skin was fanned out. There was the word FREAK carved into the skin.

“They did this to you? How old? Based on the stage of healing it has to be at least a couple years old...”

Pulling away completely, Harry pulled his shirt back on although he was slightly surprised as Luna got up and put his cloak on for him. Shrugging on his cloak he then took his former spot on the couch and found comfort when Luna snuggled into him. He didn’t answer the professor for a few moments, when he did his voice was cold and void of emotion.

“I got that scar the summer after fourth year. I was having horrible nightmares of Cedric's death and I guess I was screaming in my sleep. I must have woken Vernon because he decided that I needed a reminder of what I was. It was nothing new to me, and to be honest at that time I thought that perhaps I deserved it, I mean it was my fault that Cedric died maybe some pain would be my penitence.”

“That wasn’t your fault!”

Looking to Draco, Harry smiled slightly at the other boy.

“I know that now, but then I thought that it was my fault and I couldn’t deal well with it. I thought that because I told him that we should take the cup together that caused me to be the reason for his death. I suppose in a way that it was my fault, but there was no way that a fourteen year old boy would ever expect to be transported to take a part in a dark ritual. At that point it didn’t matter, I thought myself responsible for his death and with the lack of mail from my so called friends I didn’t have anyone else to tell me otherwise.”

Holding up his hand to stop Draco from saying anything he continued with his story.

“Back to why I changed, over the summer something happened that I wasn’t really expecting and it broke me in a way I wasn’t prepared for. My Uncle decided that I needed to earn my keep, I believe he called it. He took what wasn’t his and left me there broken and bloody when I decided that it was enough. I had enough and there was no way that I would stay in that house no matter what wards were there to keep me safe. They kept the Death Eaters out, but they could do nothing about the monsters inside of the house.”

The rest of the room was silent although Harry had to turn away from the horrified and pity-filled glances that were thrown his way. Luna simply made herself closer to him which he didn’t know was possible, placing his arm around her shoulders he held her against his chest and breathed into her hair. At one point they would have to talk about this connection that they seemed to share as he was positive this was not normal.

“I grew up in the muggle world so it was easy for me to disappear there, and it was easy enough to get money from Gringotts, at least until everyone noticed that I was gone. I didn’t dare enter Diagon Alley when I knew that it wouldn’t take long for a search party, if not for The Ministry then from The Order. There were some things I needed to change about myself though, and to do that I started by changing my wardrobe, which lead me to the man that let me see everything beyond this school and the friends I was allowed to have.

He showed me how to survive in this war and what the others in The Order were trying to protect me from. I’m sure that I learnt more this summer than I did in my six years of magical education. Most of what I learnt was muggle, but once he noticed how much magic I really had we branched out. I’ve done things that would make Voldemort proud and now I need to finish this war.”

“And how do you plan on doing that?”

The sarcasm was evident in Notts’ voice, but Harry didn’t seem to notice instead he merely smirked.

“By embracing my inner Slytherin, the one part of me that I tried to suppress since I first came to this world... but the one part of me that kept me alive outside of it.”

“But who was this man that seemed to take control of you?”

Harry opened his mouth to answer Draco, but before he could he could feel the magic in the room change slightly. A full smile broke his face when he could sense the new presence in the room. Turning his head he caught sight of the man who changed his life and showed him all he was missing.

“That would be me, although I can't take full credit for it, after all if the light hadn’t betrayed him than I wouldn’t be able to touch him.”

Standing behind Harry the man placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder and smirked at Snape, showing a sharp fang from the corner of his mouth.

“My name is Eric Tenshia, and I will be your new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

** Disclaimer: ** **I do not own Harry Potter, although I do own Eric and love him so much!**

 

** Warnings:  ** **Slash, Professor/Student sexual relationship**

 

** A/N: ** **Hey guys! Well here is chapter six and I’m so happy with this newer version of this story! Now I would like to point this out because last time it was a real issue, Eric and Harry are not the final pairing of this story. As much as I love Eric, I repeat Harry and Eric are NOT the end pairing. They will however be doing the nasty and having fun with each other until the real main pairing comes into play. ;)**

***~*~*~ This has been edited by the wonderful ANekoForMe*~*~*~*~**

 

**Chapter Six**

 

Nobody said a word for a few moments when Eric showed up, instead the students stared at him while Snape looked at the fangs that he could see peeking out of the sides of his mouth. Harry seemed to relax as soon as he felt the presence of the older man. Leaning back against the couch that he had been sitting on, Luna sunk against him while he made himself comfortable. Eric didn’t seem to mind instead he looked around the room and kept his hand on his human's shoulder. It had been a couple days since they had last seen each other and Eric wanted to make sure that the other man was adjusting well. Catching the way that the potions professor was looking at him, he made it a point to stick out his fang a bit more.

 

“Harry and I met by chance alone, but I wasn’t about to waste the opportunity. Instead I took a liking to the kid and brought him back home with me. You see in the muggle world I am a leader of a few profitable groups, as were my forefathers before me. My lifestyle is a bit... dangerous and it was the perfect way to train the little wisp of a boy into the young man before you.”

 

Harry turned to slightly glare at the vampire, but there was no real anger behind it. When he didn’t get any response back, Harry turned to Luna and started to run his hand back through her hair which made her sigh. Chuckling slightly Harry continued while he whispered to the young woman at his side.

 

“You look like a pet being loved by their master.”

 

Tilting her head up, Luna merely smiled in her own dreamy way when she answered a question that he didn’t know he asked.

 

“Aren't I? I am your loyal pet, and you my caring master. I had thought that the Heliopaths would have told you.”

 

Raising his eyebrow Harry looked at his friend and thought back to the last time that Heliopaths were mentioned.

 

“I thought that the Heliopaths belonged to the Minister? You said that he had an army of them.”

 

Harry could tell that he had said the wrong thing when he saw the anger in Luna’s eyes as she huffed and blew a lock of hair that had fallen in front of her face.

 

“They use to serve the Minister, but now they serve you! You really need to take better care of your servants! What if they don’t like being ignored and leave?”

 

Bringing a hand to Luna’s back, Harry rubbed it lightly and brought her once again against his chest as she had moved while she spoke. Promising to take better care of his servants he winced slightly as she placed her elbow on his ribs and refused to move. Sighing, he glared at Eric when he started to chuckle which shut him up for a moment.

 

“As amusing as this is, this does not explain your choices for this year Mister Potter. I see no reason for you to change to Slytherin or for you to be so...different.”

 

It wasn't Harry but Eric that answered his question, this time his hand was moving slightly against Harry. You had to look close to realize that his fingers were moving against the other man's skin. Harry noticed right away what Eric was doing, but he didn’t have the mind to stop him. Instead he merely moved his head to rest against Luna's exposing more of his neck to the man. Glancing out of the side of his eye he noticed that Eric seemed a bit tenser since he moved and he couldn’t hold back a smirk.

 

“You will find out in due time I am sure... but it is almost time for the staff meeting. I assure you that you will not want to miss this one.”

 

Harry felt a sense of loss when the other pulled his hand away that had been lightly caressing his neck, and the magic that it carried was no longer touching his skin. Lifting his head, Harry looked to Eric who was looking at him with a silent promise for later. No longer caring how the other Slytherins found out, Harry reached up after leaning away from Luna and grabbed the man by his shirt. Pulling him down he growled in the back of his throat and crashed his lips against the other man's. He swore he heard one of the girls squeal but that didn’t stop him from moving his lips against his professors. That thought aroused him in a way he wasn’t expecting.

 

Lifting himself up so that he was kneeling so it wouldn’t be so hard for Eric to bend to his level, he held the man’s head against his own. Eric was in no way idle while they kissed, in fact he eventually took dominance of the kiss, and slipping his tongue into the other man's mouth he mapped out the plains of his teeth. Seeing the opportunity Harry sucked lightly on the tongue that was exploring his mouth, causing Eric to let loose a growl that could not be human. Sensing that Eric was close to losing himself and not wanting to be fucked in the middle of the Slytherin Common Room, Harry like always, was the one to break the kiss. Keeping his forehead pressed against Eric’s, Harry panted while he tried to get his hormones under control so that he wouldn’t bring the older man to his bed or continue right then and there.

 

They were broken apart by surprisingly Eric, who pulled away from Harry and turned to Snape, knowing that although he couldn’t see his eyes that they would have a slight glow to them. Turning to leave he looked over his shoulder and winked at Harry before he called to Snape.

 

“You know that the meeting will be starting in five minutes, do you not?”

 

Before Snape could say anything Eric was out of the room and on his way they assumed to the meeting. Harry didn’t say anything as Snape walked by; instead he waited until the other man left the room before he even turned to sit back down on the couch. Draco was the first one to speak with him, his eyes still wide.

 

“Do you realize that you just broke about fifty school rules? Making out with your professor isn’t something that is really tolerated in the wizarding world.”

 

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry moved so that Luna was once again leaning against him and he was petting her hair. His cheeks which were previously tinged with red were back to normal although he had to rearrange his robes slightly to hide the erection the kiss had given him.

 

“As far as I am concerned, Eric will never be my professor. He may have taught me loads this summer but I doubt that he will teach me anything this year in class... but you will know more on that I suppose after our first class. Now, there is something that I wish to talk you all about.”

 

Looking from one person to the next Harry had to hold back a smile at the slightly glazed look that the girls had as well as Blase. Winking at the other boy, Harry watched as his glazed look turned into a confidant smirk which Harry laughed at for a moment.

 

“This year there will be a slight change to the dorm situation. I won’t be there.”

 

“And where will the great Harry Potter be sleeping if not in the Slytherin dorms? Are you afraid that we might harm you in the night, or are you just too good to sleep with the rest of us?”

 

Shaking his head, Harry was able to pick up the slight tone of disappointment in the others voice.

 

“It has nothing to do with you, or the dorms themselves but that I probably won’t be sleeping there most nights anyways and I keep long hours. It would only be a bother and would ruin your sleep, besides I like my privacy and sharing a room with a bunch of guys isn’t a way to do that. Anyways, my request was to make sure that Luna is safe when I can't be in the Slytherin rooms. I am not naive enough to think that people won’t want to harm her to get to me. I will also be busy sometimes and will not be able to protect her during that time; I would like to trust you all to help me protect her when I cannot do it myself.”

 

Standing up after a few moments he turned to only face Draco and spoke softly.

 

“Will you help me in protecting her? Or was that whole speech about Slytherins protecting their own nothing but words?”

 

“We protect our own!”

 

“As of tonight she now is a Slytherin, one of your own, even if she was a Ravenclaw before it doesn’t matter anymore. She is going to be treated as any other Slytherin and probably hated by most of the houses because of her connection to me and her change in house. It is our choices that make us who we are, so tell me Draco what will yours be?”

 

The room was silent for a moment, waiting for Draco to speak. Even those outside of Slytherin knew that he was the Slytherin prince, the one that chose for the house as a whole. When he decided something he was deciding not for himself but for those inside his house. Harry and Draco looked at each other for a while before finally Draco sighed and held out his hand to the young man in front of him.

 

“I'll protect her; as much as it pains me to say it you're right. Luna is now one of us, and if you can't be her shadow then I will make sure she has one.”

 

Unlike all those years ago, Harry easily took Draco’s hand and shook it. As soon as they let go, Harry walked over to Luna who didn’t move from the couch and cupped her face to look at him, placing a kiss on her forehead he let his magic wash over her. It was a spell like the one he cast on the younger years only this time it was stronger, he would not only know when she was in danger but even if she felt so much as uncomfortable. Pulling back he smiled at her.

 

“Now, it is important that you let the others protect you and please do not find yourself alone, or alone with someone from another house at any given time. I probably won’t see you until class tomorrow.”

 

Just as he was about to leave the room, Draco called out to him.

 

“You didn’t answer my question. Where will you be sleeping if not in the dorm?”

 

Smirking Harry answered before he left the room. His answer shocking most in the room, except Luna who didn’t seem fazed by anything happening around her.

 

“Tonight I’m sure that I will be spending my night with Eric, although I doubt I will get much sleep. Besides his rooms I will be sleeping in a room only a few have ever seen... Salazar Slytherin's personal sleeping chambers in the Chamber of Secrets.”

 

He didn’t bother to turn around to see the looks on their faces, instead he made his way to Eric’s rooms, he did after all need the other man to help solve his earlier problem.

 


	7. Chapter 7

** Disclaimer ** **: I do not own Harry Potter… although it did give me my childhood!**

** Warnings ** **: Nothing much for this chapter, light bashing but nothing really.**

** Authors notes: ** **Okay so this chapter is dedicated to Lindsey Stirling’s new album Brave Enough which is why I am writing again… if you haven’t listened to it yet do it!**

***~*~*~ This has been edited by the wonderful ANekoForMe*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Seven**

Severus was cautious as he walked behind the other professor to the staff room. It was on the same floor as the Defence Against the Dark Arts room, which was a bit away from his dungeons. What surprised him was that it seemed as though this professor didn’t need any help in getting to the room, and as he didn’t see the professor over the summer that concerned him. Normally a new professor would spend a week before the school opened going through the castle to see where everything was, or as much as one could in a week but Severus knew that was not the case.

 

Like most summers Severus had spent a great deal of time in the old castle that he thought of as his home. Enough that he mostly considered himself living there during the summer holidays, more so then his own house which was given to him once his father passed. He would have noticed if there was a new face around the castle, or like years previous, Albus would have requested him to lead the new professor around until they felt they knew enough not to get lost while going about their daily routine. That had not been the case this year, and as he didn’t remember teaching any Tenshia it didn’t make sense that the other man knew his way so well around the castle.

 

Still Severus didn’t say anything, it was a well know fact that the walls had ears in the castle. What was not as well known was the fact that the portraits reported to the headmaster all important information. It was a great way for the headmaster in charge of the school to know the comings and goings of their school without having to stop work. Keeping silent, Severus kept the new professor in sight even after they made it into the staff room, just on time like Severus always was. Taking his normal seat beside the headmaster on the other side of him across from Minerva he wasn’t as surprised as he would like to be as the new professor sat down beside him.

 

As always Albus was the one to start the meeting, which Severus knew would hold nothing new, at least nothing that didn’t happen every year. As per usual, he started by asking about any problem students and the other professors would mention a first year or sometimes a second year that they thought would be having a hard time away from their family. Like always the other professors would make notes to keep an eye on those children, except Severus. And like every year when it came his time to mention names he would deny that any of the Slytherin children were having any problems. It was a lie of course, every year there was at least one child that would have trouble but their comfort would come from their own house not outside of it.

 

Then like every year Albus would twinkle his eyes and act like he understood... but Severus knew for a fact that Albus was a Gryffindor and that they would never understand. Severus would not betray his students by revealing which ones where having a hard time being away from home, or any other weakness. Instead he listened as they passed over him and spoke about their lesson plans which was something that the newest professor always spoke of, trying to win over the other professors by what they wished to bring to the table.

 

This year Severus and a few other professors including the Gryffindor Head of House noticed that the newest professor didn’t seem to want to take part of the conversation. Instead Tenshia seemed _bored_ with the other professors going on and on about what they would be teaching differently this year. When it came time for Severus to speak he merely gave his custom response, that he would be trying a few new potions although he would not reveal which and that he hoped that the students weren’t complete blithering dunderheads like last year.

 

While normally that got a few negative looks or comments instead this year the newest professor actually chuckled. This seemed to be the opening that Albus was waiting for as he finally asked what lessons they could be expecting from the Defence Against the Dark Arts class. For a few moments Severus thought that perhaps Professor Tenshia wouldn’t answer the question, as he didn’t respond for a while which caused the air to become somewhere awkward and uncomfortable.

 

“This year I plan on mucking up the mess that was left by your previous Professors of Defence. I have been in contact with one of your students and the way that others have been teaching has been appalling. The student in question is in his final year this year and told me of his previous classes... and how if he didn’t know me then he would be expecting to learn nothing this year which he suspects is the attitude for most of his year.”

 

Although Severus knew who the student was he didn’t give it away instead he waited for Albus to ask. When he didn’t at first Tenshia kept going.

 

“First year they learnt nothing except that garlic can ward off vampires... which isn’t even true. Second year they learnt how to make a fool of yourself, but to do so with an award winning smile. Third year the student explained was the first year that they actually learnt anything, although that stopped once the werewolf had to leave. Fourth year apparently they witnessed the unforgivables in class, which is not something I would teach a fourth year. Fifth they learnt how easily it is to have power change over, and how The Ministry doesn’t care about their future. They learnt how to keep their head down and how even their Head of House will not help them against illegal acts and torture.”

 

Most of the professors gasped but Tenshia merely glared at Minerva who seemed to look ashamed. Severus knew that there was a story there and he hoped that he could get it, if not from his knowledge of many years but from his new one that didn’t seem to mind throwing punches.

 

“Sixth year he informed me was taught by you Professor Snape. And the student would like to say thank you for helping him to learn even if you seemed to hate it worse than teaching potions. Apparently they did learn last year and a part of him admitted to me was sad that they would not be learning Defence Against the Dark Arts again from you.”

 

Severus found himself at a loss for words and could merely nod his head at the other man. He knew that he was good at his job; it was why Albus put up with so much from him. He may never coddle children but they learnt very quickly that they would have to be sharp in his classroom and that there was no room for ignorance.

 

“So this year I will be teaching the children how to actually defend against all those that wish to do them harm. I’ve decided of course to test each year and their knowledge to see what I have to work with, but I believe some selectively chosen students were able to teach themselves in fifth year so they shouldn’t be too behind. It was those that were left out of that group that worry me. Which is why at the end of the summer I made a… shall we say request to be put through the board of governors.”

 

Seeing the surprise and hesitation in Albus, Severus watched as Tenshia brought a scroll out of his cloak. It had the official seal of the education governors. Passing it over to Albus they all watched as the headmaster opened the scroll and seemed to pale slightly.

 

“What does it say Albus?”

 

The question was directed obviously at the headmaster but it wasn't him that answered but the newest professor.

 

“It is the acceptance of my request. After giving memories and the scars on the back of a student’s hand as evidence of the incompetence of the previous professors I requested to have an aid. They would teach the ones below their level that needed a bit more help so that I could teach those that were up to par, or close to it. This way all the students will get the attention that they need, and the student in question would not have to repeat lessons he already took. So during the summer the student took their NEWTS as well as their Masters in Defence and got flying colours in both with record breaking results.”

 

“That's not possible no seventh year has ever gotten their Masters... in fact our own Professor Snape is the youngest at 18 to get their Masters in potions.”

 

Turning to the woman beside Albus, Tenshia smirked showing his right fang as he did so.

 

“Like I said… record breaking. They will also be taking their NEWTS soon for your class as well. I doubt that they will wish to take their Masters in any more subjects but that is up to them.”

 

“How do you know this student?”

 

Shrugging his shoulders, Tenshia leaned back against the chair he was sitting in.

 

“He's my lover.”

 

The moment that the word ‘lover’ left his mouth he found himself in a room full of furious professors. Still during it all neither Severus nor Albus said anything.

 

“I would like to mention that he was not my student when he became my lover and due to him not being my student, he is still legally able to continue being my lover. There is nothing saying that he can't be my willing lover here at the school now that I am not his professor.”

 

Seeing that his words didn’t calm anyone, Tenshia stood up. He wasn’t going to stay with a bunch of squealing children. Just as he was about to leave, Minerva asked another question which Tenshia didn’t bother to answer. Instead he listened while Albus answered the question with what seemed to be a touch of fear in his voice.

 

“Harry Potter... the student in question is Harry Potter.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter… darn!**

**Warnings : Sexual situations, gay (male on male) sex, role-play, handjob, blowjob, anal sex, toy-use, blood**

**Authors Notes : Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

****

****

**Chapter Eight**

 

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle while he imagined the expressions on the Slytherins once they realized where he would be living this year. He didn’t have any fear of them revealing his relationship with Eric but even if they did he knew there was nothing that could be done. Walking to the Defence classroom he made his way inside, easily pushing through the wards protecting the classroom. There was little to no chance of Eric’s meeting having gone well, so Harry decided that he would release any stress from the older man.

 

Taking what would have been his spot had he remained Gryffindor he shrugged out of his cloak and placed it behind him on the chair. Conjuring a piece of parchment and a quill he drew doodles on the parchment and waited for his lover to arrive. It wasn’t too long before he felt Eric’s magic enter the room, he didn’t let on that the other man was in the room. Instead he leaned a bit forward and continued to doodle on the parchment.

 

“Mister Potter what a wonderful surprise to see you here on time for once.”

 

Pretending that he was shocked to see the Professor, Harry turned around in his chair and widened his eyes. He felt himself shiver at the look Eric was giving him; like he was a tasty meal just waiting to be devoured. Lowering his gaze to the table Harry tried to act as though he was only the man’s student and therefore wasn’t expecting the hand that was placed on his shoulder.

  
“I see that you decided that you had a better use for the parchment than writing lines as instructed. Tell me Mister Potter; are you so arrogant to believe yourself above even _this_ simple punishment? I suppose another one will have to do in its place, less you wish for me to report this disobedience to your precious headmaster.”

 

Holding back the chuckle that wanted to escape Harry looked up at Eric through his eyelashes and whispered timidly.

 

“Other punishment, Sir?”

 

Eric couldn’t help but shudder at the look Harry was giving him. The boy was truly beautiful since he got rid of those horrible glasses. Bringing a hand to the young man’s chin he lifted his face up and grinned at the expression there.

 

“Yes, I believe another kind of punishment will be needed to sink into that thick head of yours.”

 

This time Harry couldn’t help but lean into the touch, leaning his cheek into the hand holding it. Biting his lip he tried to keep his smile at bay while he answered his professor.

 

“What kind of punishment, sir?”

 

Eric trailed a single finger from Harry’s cheek down to his lips where he rested them for a moment before moving downward. Slowly he brought the finger down his neck to his shoulder, watching Harry’s expression the whole time. He stopped only when he encountered the first button on the younger mans shirt. Hooking his finger around the button he pulled slightly, just enough for Harry to lean forward, and whispered in his ear.

 

“Tell me Mister Potter, what kind of punishment do you think you deserve for passing notes in class today?”

 

Feeling the hand that was now undoing the top button on his shirt brush against his skin, Harry couldn’t help but let go a soft moan. It had been too long since the last time he was touched, too long since he felt Eric’s skin against his own. Whispering a soft “Professor?” he soon found himself sitting in front Eric who was now sitting on the desk before him. Closing his eyes, Harry whimpered when he felt another button come undone, and another until the hand pressed against his chest and teasingly pinched a nipple before vanishing.

 

“Has anyone ever told you that you are a very beautiful boy, Harry?”

 

It always warmed Harry when Eric called him beautiful, or pretty; one of his favourites was one the few moments he called him sex on legs. Harry never did get rid of those pants, but none the less a warm feeling spread from his stomach across his whole body.

 

“I want you to share a secret with me Harry, and then I will forget about your transgressions in the classroom. Will you do this for me?”

 

Nodding his head, Harry didn’t hold back the gasp as the hand once again found his chest before working on the next button. When the last one was done, Harry sat there, his eyes now open as he waited for his professor to make the next move. Eric however was taking in the sight of him, he wasn't perfect both Eric and Harry knew that, but Eric could never find anything unattractive about the body before him. Each scar told a story of survival, of a hardship he survived and it made him even more attractive in Eric’s eyes. Tracing a few of the scars with his hands, Eric smirked as Harry closed his eyes and his breathing hitched.

 

“Tell me Mister Potter... how far are you willing to go with this punishment? What are you willing to do to make sure that your dear headmaster knows nothing?”

 

The softly whispered “Anything.” made Eric smile before he grabbed Harry’s tie and pull the young man closer to him. Without any hesitation he crashed his mouth upon Harry’s and couldn’t help but moan at the feeling. Oh how he loved those lips. After a moment he licked at the younger man’s mouth and was rewarded when the other man opened his mouth for him. Eric wasted no time in dominating the kiss, his tongue stroking and licking at the other one, making the younger man moan. Realizing that air would be needed, Eric broke the kiss only to allow Harry to breath before he brought their lips together again.

 

Bringing Harry’s tongue to his mouth Eric couldn’t help but suck on it. This caused both of them to moan. With the hand that wasn’t holding Harry’s head, Eric opened his trousers and pulled open enough to free his cock. Knowing that Harry would be distracted by the kiss he pulled away from the other’s mouth, causing them both a moment of loss before Eric spoke.

 

“Now Mister Potter... there is something very important that I want you to do for me.”

 

Taking the young man’s hand he placed it on his own cock and hissed at the feeling of the others flesh against his own. Harry widened his eyes and looked at Eric with a question in his eyes. Eric however merely ran a thumb around the others mouth and kissed his lips lightly.

 

“You see this is the problem you caused me, and I would like you to fix it. Now surely you know where to put that pretty little mouth of yours.”

 

Nodding his head slightly, Harry didn’t have to lean far with Eric sitting on the desk for him to be face to cock. Grabbing the shaft a bit tighter he tentatively stuck out his tongue and experimentally flickered it against the organ. Hearing the hiss from Eric he smiled and ran his tongue firmly against the cock in front of him from his base to the tip. Not minding the taste he gave the manhood another lick, this time just around the head. Moving his hand slowly over the member he brought the head into his mouth and sucked lightly.

 

The answering groan he heard made him try a bit harder and taking a bit more into his mouth he sucked again, harder this time. He didn’t have to guess on if he was doing it right as Eric brought a hand to the back of his head and pushed slightly. Pumping his hand, Harry moved his mouth to take in as much as he could before sucking and moving his head back and forth on the member. Every now and then he would lick at the head again, sometimes he would flicker his tongue along the slit which caused Eric to moan. After he grew accustomed to the feeling of having a cock in his mouth, Harry moved his hand off and brought more into his mouth.

 

It seemed that the more he brought into his mouth the harder Eric would breathe until he was panting and groaning. Taking a breath Harry tried to fit the whole thing down his throat. He had to fight his gag reflex but the sound that Eric made, made it all worth it. Bringing his own hand to the front of his pants, Harry closed his eyes and moaned while he was deep-throating the professor which caused the hand holding his hair to tighten to a painful level. Pulling up when the hand tugged at him, Harry gave the head another lick while he looked up through his lashes at his professor.

 

“You've done very well Mister Potter... perhaps there is another activity that we could enjoy that would get rid of both of our problems. If, of course, you are willing?”

 

Nodding his head slightly Harry sucked on the head once again before he pulled his head up to look fully at Eric. He could see the lust in the other’s eyes and it made him shiver.

 

“I want you to stand up Mister Potter and show me how doing this affected you. The only thing I want you to wear is your shirt, but leave your tie on the desk.”

 

Standing up as he was instructed, the first thing that Harry reached for was his tie. Loosening the knot he slowly pulled it from around his neck and placed it on the table beside where Eric was sitting, his hand slowly stroking his cock. Looking hesitant, Harry undid the button for his pants and pulled down the zipper. He opened his pants but looked up at Eric for confirmation before he pulled them down his hips. While he was pulling down his pants he easily toed off his shoes, stepping out of them he pulled his pants down the rest of the way. Bending to pull off his pants and socks he didn’t say anything as Eric moved so that he was standing behind him. He was surprised when he felt himself falling forward, only his seeker abilities made him push his hands forward to catch himself on the desk.

 

He couldn’t help the protest of “Professor!” escaping as he felt Eric manhandle him so that his chest was against the cold wood. It caused the air to be knocked out of him but that was all forgotten as he felt the back of his shirt lifted up and Eric rubbing his ass, stopping in his rubbing every now and then to grab a handful or to give it a soft slap. His hands ran up his back to push the shirt up which made him feel more exposed then if he was completely naked. Hearing the gruff voice behind him, Harry wondered if maybe Eric had finally lost his iron control.

 

“I want you to grip the other side of the table, Mister Potter... and if you value your secret talent for sucking your professor’s cock I suggest you do not move them.”

 

Quickly Harry moved his hands to the other side of the table and gripped the edge, not daring to move them. The hands that were running along his back moved to his ass once again before moving down more to the back of his thighs that were sensitive. Whimpering Harry spread his legs a bit more to give Eric more access to his body while keeping in the position as ordered.

 

Feeling a wisp of magic he soon found out what Eric was doing as he felt his cheeks being spread and a lubricated hand running along his crack. When a single finger started to circle around his opening he could only whimper out a “Please Professor” before it sunk into him. It was a strange sensation but one that he craved; although he longed for more, much more, to be inside him. What he thought was strange was that the finger didn’t seem to have the goal of stretching him, as it wasn't joined by its brother, instead soon the whole hand moved from his ass which caused him to shout out in protest which was soon silenced as he felt something hard against his opening.

 

It was too small to be the cock that he desired, but it was round; well at least the part that was pressing against him was. Waiting, Harry felt the item breach into him; it was small about the same size as an egg which caused his eyes to open. Soon it was followed by another and then another, soon enough he had four of the small objects inside of him. Once the last one was in, he could breathe again, not noticing when he stopped. He could do nothing but pant as Eric worked the beads. The moment that one of the beads hit his prostate however Harry couldn’t hold back his shout, his whole back arching into the sensation.

 

“Please Professor... please I need more... please...”

 

Following his words the beads were one by one removed from him, leaving him with a feeling of being empty. Whimpering at the loss, Harry pressed his ass out more and spread his legs as much as he possibly could while keeping himself standing. The feeling of magic was again in the room before he felt what he knew to be a cock against his hole. Pressing back as much as he could was rewarded by a sharp slap on his right cheek. Stilling, he moaned when he felt the head of Eric’s dick inside of him; he found recently that he lived for these moments of being filled by the man behind him.

 

Slowly this time Eric pushed in until he was in to the hilt, holding still for a few moments to let both he and Harry catch a breath. It didn’t matter how many times they did this, Harry was always so tight around him, and always so willing to accept him. After a few moments he pulled out only slightly before he pushed back in causing a groan from both of them. He continued to move slowly for about five minutes before he realized that they both needed more.

 

Harry could feel himself become frustrated at the pace that Eric was setting. As much as he needed slow sometimes, this was not one of those times; he couldn’t help but cry out when Eric seemed to realize this as well and started to thrust harder into him. Gripping the table harder Harry tried to meet him but found that he soon couldn't; it seemed like there was a more fierce side that was pounding into him and Harry was helpless but to moan and pant with his lover. Moving his hips a bit, Harry got Eric to pound against his prostate which caused any sounds he was holding back to be let loose; soon enough he was crying out and groaning as he was fucked within an inch of his life.

 

The hard wood of the table was rubbing against his swollen cock, but it seemed to only add to the pleasure he was feeling. The thrusting behind him seemed to become more erratic and Harry knew that Eric wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer, which was why he wasn’t surprised, only relieved when Eric bent over him and after a second of licking at his neck bit into it. Screaming Harry couldn’t hold back and came in the middle of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom with the professor balls deep inside of his ass. The feeling of fangs sinking into his neck always set him off, it was so dangerous and erotic at the same time, so thrilling and fucking pleasurable that he couldn’t help himself.

 

Nothing was better than feeding while having sex with Harry, nothing. Drinking his favourite nectar from the Gods themselves Eric found himself lost in a haze of blood and pleasure. Practically growling he thrust three more times into the willing body below him as hard as he could before he came inside of the tight channel that milked him for all that he was worth. He moved inside of the young man a few more times before he pulled out of him, both with his cock and his fangs which caused the young man to give a light groan. Smiling at the picture the other made, Eric reach over and pulled his hands from the other side of the table so that he could flip him over.

 

With Harry on his back he could see the full damage; the bruised lips, and the red chest from rubbing against the table. He could see the fine sheet of sweat from their activities and the look of satisfaction on his face. His cock had cum on it, and Eric knew that the table would have stains even with magic to remove it, which he didn’t plan on removing. There was cum running from his ass where Eric, had emptied himself and he was sure that Harry would be sore tomorrow, but all that did was make him feel prideful of what he could reduce such a powerful man to.

 

Leaning forward, Eric kissed Harry softly, far softer then he normally did which Harry seemed to appreciate if the smile afterwards was any indication. When he pulled away fully he waved his hand over the young body on the table and used magic to remove the cum from the floor and from his body so that he wouldn’t have to clean it away later. Not bothering to dress the younger man he muttered and the beads that had been placed beside him turned into his tie once again and his clothing was removed from the room. Picking Harry up he carried him to the back of the room where the secret entrance to his room was, leaning down he licked off the last bit of blood from his neck which caused Harry to hiss slightly as he touched the sensitive skin.

 

Once they were inside the room, Eric made his way to his bedroom and wasted no time in lying down the precious bundle in his arms. Harry didn’t say a word the entire time; instead he merely smiled at the man that helped him discover himself. Instead of leaving like he normally did Eric felt the need to stay, so removing his clothing which he didn’t bother to during their coupling he slid into the sheets beside his lover. Harry seemed surprised about the change but didn’t say anything; he simply pecked his lips and cuddled against the cold body he had come to trust over the summer before drifting off to sleep.

 

Eric stayed up for a while after his lover had slept, not needing sleep like humans. Still he eventually let his eyes drift shut and his mind wander. The one thought that kept coming to his mind was how much he was going to miss his little lover, after all Eric knew before he took him to his bed that Harry was not made for him. Eventually his little lover would find someone more suited to him, and Eric prayed that day was not as close as he feared... after all he was a beautiful lover.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, if only I did…**

**Warnings : Slash, implied sex. **

**Author’s notes : Okay so I have thought about taking James Pattersons Master Class. If anyone who reads this has already taken it, any chance you could PM me how it went and what you thought about it? **

*~*~*~ This has been edited by the wonderful ANekoForMe*~*~*~*~

**Chapter Nine**

The next morning Harry found himself alone in the bed, not that he expected any differently. Eric was a very busy man, and it no longer stung like the first time. Stretching, he winced at the slight pain as he placed weight on his ass and the scraps along his chest rubbed against the sheets. Laying there in bed for a few moments he spoke a quiet “tempus” and was surprised that he slept in until six o'clock. Normally he was up no later than five, sometimes after a particularly exhausting day, he would sleep in until five-thirty but never longer. Shrugging his shoulders he threw the blankets off and stepped on the cold floor which instantly woke him up before he stood up and walked naked through the doorway into the bathroom.

 

Looking at the en-suit bathroom that each of the professors were given Harry sighed as he saw the large tub. Merlin, he loved magic. There was no other way he could think of that the professors could be granted such luxuriates. Turning the taps until the hot water along with the healing potion that Eric must have set aside was running into the tub, Harry looked around until he found his favourite scented shampoo and body-wash and placed them beside the tub. Seeing that the tub was mostly full he turned off the water and slipped inside, the hot water doing wonders to relax him. He let himself soak for a good ten minutes before he moved to wash himself, taking his time while doing so.

 

This was one of the few things he enjoyed doing, something that he could never do unless at Hogwarts. It was kind of funny the things that he truly appreciated most children his own age took for granted. Things as simple as relaxing while taking a bath. At the Dursley's he was never allowed to use the tub, only the hose outside no matter how cold it was and only when he started to smell bad enough that his aunt couldn’t handle it. Besides that, he wasn’t allowed to be clean, the only time he could touch the hot water was when he did the dishes. Rubbing the soapy cloth against his skin he washed himself from head to toe, breathing deeply when he washed his hair, he loved the scent of his shampoo.

 

Once he was done he gave himself another five minutes of lazing about in the water before he reluctantly got out of the tub and patted himself dry with one of the towels. Walking naked out of the bathroom he went to the bedroom and looked to the side-table looked at the clothes that Eric set aside for him the night before. His own would be taken by the house-elves to be cleaned, laughing at the fact that Eric didn’t place any underwear he slipped on the black slacks and the emerald silk shirt. It was Eric’s favourite colour to see him in and now that he was in Slytherin it was appropriate for him to wear it more often in support of his new house.

 

Along with the shirt he pulled out a tie from the pile, it wasn't the normal school issued. No this tie, he noticed was made of the same fine silk as his shirt and was slightly different in pattern to the other Slytherin ties. The stripes although the normal silver and green had a black fully detailed basilisk stitched into the front of the tie. Its golden eyes were the same shade of gold as the Gryffindor ties he used to wear every day; along its scales which were mostly a dark brown almost black there was the bright Gryffindor red plumage on the top of its head.

 

Tracing the great snake with his finger, Harry couldn’t help but once again feel bad for the life that he had taken. He didn’t think he would ever get over killing the sixty foot basilisk in his second year, even if he had no other choice. That great king of serpents had only been doing what it was told to, protecting its home and master from their imagined threats. Flipping up his collar he put on the tie before he straitened his shirt back out and shrunk the bottom a bit so that he didn’t have to tuck in his shirt. Running his hand through his hair he cast a charm to cause his fingers to feel extremely warm which served to dry his hair while he tried to tame it. Going back to the bathroom he cast the same charm on a brush while he started to brush it out while looking in the mirror to try and see if there was anything else he needed to fix.

 

Decided that he looked about as good as he was going to get he strapped on his belt, which had concealed within it a few muggle things. The back of his belt hid his muggle weapons including a 9mm and a dagger that he had gotten from Sirius. He had another gun strapped onto his leg in case he lost the first one in a fight and his wand holster was strapped to the inside of his wrist. Turning to the mirror he placed his left hand to his side and could feel the ring of shrunken potions, all of which he knew without having to look. Inside his pocket he kept his muggle cell phone which he managed, with Eric’s help, to run only from his magic so it was always charged. They had to work harder to get it to work in magical areas but they managed.

 

Running a hand through his hair, he could remember a time when he didn’t feel the need to arm himself before leaving his home. Turning from the mirror he walked to the entrance to Eric’s rooms and grabbed his cloak which he found on the rack just inside the entrance, along with his shoes which he slipped on. Inside his left shoe inside the lining he also managed to fit a small dagger that he never had to use but wouldn’t leave without. Opening the door he was relieved to see nobody there waiting for him, after all he made it no secret where he would be spending the night. Closing the door behind himself he threw up his own privacy and protective wards that would be tied to his magic and by default Eric’s.

 

As he made his way out of the classroom and into the Great Hall he was surprised at how few people were up this late into the morning. He supposed that most would consider it early, but he knew that he was in for a long morning; at least Draco swore to protect his Luna. Making his way inside the Great Hall Harry noticed that there were only a few children, most of which were Ravenclaws and a couple Hufflepuffs. There was nobody from the noble house of Gryffindor but that didn’t surprise him, after living in that house for six years he knew that nobody would be up for another hour at least. He had learnt early on that he would be the only one up before seven in that house so he normally remained in bed or went to the common room to wait for everyone.

 

Feeling the gaze of the professors on him, Harry wondered what Eric told them as he didn’t ask him last night. Sitting down near the head of the Slytherin table he felt a reminder of the night before and held back a wince, the healing potion in the water had helped but he would be sore for about another hour or two before he healed completely. Glancing up at Eric he saw the smirk on the others face and couldn’t help but smile in response. Taking a cup of coffee from the selection on the table he cast his spells to reveal any potion or compulsion spells. Coming up empty he breathed in the scent of his morning coffee and took a sip. Moaning lightly at the taste he leaned back as much as he could and enjoyed his morning coffee while he waited for the rest of the Slytherins to show up.

 

He didn’t miss the look Eric threw him when he moaned while drinking his coffee, and if he didn’t have things to do today he would take him up the promise in his expression. Shaking his head lightly he almost choked as Eric then seemed to pout at his refusal to join him to enjoy in each other’s bodies once again. Looking along the staff table he raised his eyebrow at the worried and disappointed looks his former Head of House was sending him.

 

Once he had finished off his coffee Harry allowed himself to eat, the coffee helping to settle his stomach enough for him to eat something. Seeing a few Slytherins and a couple students from the other houses come in through the doorway he swept his hand and watched as all of the food and the table glowed a pale blue. He could feel the monitoring charm still in effect not that he doubted it would be, but it never hurt to check. Grabbing a piece of toast and putting on some jam he munched slowly at what he called breakfast, completely ignoring all the other food on the table.

 

He could practically see the flames that Eric was glaring into his back. They had talked about it numerous times, but he still never felt like he had to eat more than what Eric thought a rabbit would. Still he poured himself a glass of orange juice which would help with his blood levels before he felt the glare ease up a bit, only to be replaced by the sense that Luna was close by. Looking up he soon saw her along with the other seventh years come into the hall; she beside him while the others had stopped upon seeing him at the head of the table. As she was at his side he placed an arm around her waist and nodded at the food for her to eat. Eventually the other Slytherins sat down as well, with Draco sitting on his other side and gathering a plate of food.

 

“I've already checked and everything is fine, anything with something suspicious in it would have disappeared once my magic hit it.”

 

This seemed to calm the others, to know that he was looking out for them. Although they didn’t doubt for a second that if they angered them that his protection would turn. Smiling while he watched Luna eat and enjoy her food he felt more then saw when Eric left his spot at the staff table and purposely walked by the Slytherin table and spoke just as he was passing Harry.

 

“Be prepared, they know. I guess I told your Headmaster after all, Mister Potter.”

 

Throwing his head back, Harry let loose a laugh which caused the professors and some of the students to look at him strangely, but Luna merely smiled in her knowing way. Chewing her food she placed her hand on Harry’s while leaning against the man beside her. Perhaps Harry would be willing to share the memories that caused that laugh, it was so good to hear him laugh and she would like to know what caused it. Something told her that maybe there were some things that she wasn’t meant to know.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter**

**Warnings : Slash**

**Authors note: Hey! I hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter! Well here is a new one, not very long but I hope you don't mind!**

*~*~*~ This has been edited by the wonderful ANekoForMe*~*~*~*~

 

**Chapter Ten**

Once everyone was finished eating, Harry stood along with the rest of his year and as a group with the seventh years left the Great Hall. When it came time for Harry to split up from Luna since she was a year behind them, Harry held onto her tighter and continued to walk to class. Luna didn’t fight him; instead she walked beside him and went along with whatever Harry was planning. Walking into the potions classroom, Harry took his spot at the outside of the table and directed Luna to sit beside him while Draco sat behind him and Pansy beside Draco. Harry had chosen the table in the middle of the classroom which caused Blaise and Theo to sit in front of him. Taking out his wand, Harry closed his eyes and the few that were in the classroom saw a pale pink wall divide the middle of the classroom.

 

“What was that?”

 

Turning to Blaise, Harry smiled.

 

“We share this class with the Gryffindors don’t we? Chances are that now that I’m in Slytherin they are probably going to try to throw things into our potions. It’s so that nothing can cross that boundary which isn’t humanoid.”

 

Nodding his head, Blaise got out his things out along with the others including Harry and Luna, who seemed a bit nervous about being in the seventh year class. Once everyone both Gryffindor and Slytherin were inside the classroom Harry placed his hand on Luna’s leg and squeezed slightly. Whispering low enough so that only she could hear, he tried to calm her down as the Gryffindors started to yell his name.

 

“Everything is going to be fine, just trust me.”

 

After that she seemed to calm down until they could hear the tell-tale bang of Snape grabbing the attention of the class by his dramatic entrance. Knowing that he would be called on, Harry looked Snape dead in the eye and waited for the conversation he knew would take place.

 

“Although I am glad to see you so eager to learn both Mister Potter and Miss Lovegood, neither of you are registered for this class. I am going to have to ask you to leave.”

 

Sensing that Luna was about to stand up, Harry placed his hand on her leg again and turned to her to shake his head slightly before he turned back to Snape. It was going to be tough, he knew the hate that Snape felt for his father and carried for him all these years, but he was going to have to learn to accept him as his own person, not his father.

 

“I apologize Professor however I did not get the required Outstanding in my OWLS at the end of the year, so I do belong in this class.”

 

“And what Mister Potter gives you the impression that you are above my strict standards for this class?”

 

Shaking his head once again Harry noticed how as normal, nobody else spoke when there was a debate between him and Snape.

 

“I am not above your standards; however the grade at the end of term last year was not my final grade. In the next couple days you will be receiving a letter from The Ministry that my final score has been changed as I decided during the summer to re-take both my OWLS as well as last year’s exam. Based on the new exam, and the reports of my work performed last year my mark was changed from my Acceptable to Outstanding.”

 

Silence reined in the classroom while everyone seemed to digest what he was saying; Hermione didn’t seem to be taking it very well. Looking over Harry could see her face turning the same red as her tie. In her eyes neither Harry nor Ron could have ever gotten a high enough mark, they could never be smart enough. He was sure that she would have figured out that his new exam mark would need to have been an O+ to bring his mark up so high.

 

“I suppose then congratulations are in order, you would have been the only one in your year to manage an Outstanding Plus in the final exam. Although you may stay; I will after all expect you to know the punishment will be most unpleasant should you be lying to me. Miss Lovegood will have to be going back with her year regardless of her _friendship_ with you.”

 

At this Harry smiled and knew better this time and kept his hand on her leg to keep her seated.

 

“Actually on this I’m afraid I will have to disagree as well, Professor. You see tonight I will be visiting The Ministry which I am sure you have been informed is well within my rights due to my new... status within the school. My reason for the visit is to have Miss Lovegood tested to have her advance a year, with the recommendation of course of a professor here at the school as well as my personal recommendation.”

 

“And do you expect me to authorize this change? I will not, no matter whose house you belong.”

 

“I would ask no such thing of you Professor... in fact it would be idiotic for me to suggest it. I plan on asking another professor and I doubt _he_ will reject my request. I also doubt that the Minister will reject my idea; we have become good friends this summer. I ask only that until the paperwork is finished that you allow her in the classroom that way when it is passed she isn’t behind. I will be requesting this from all her professors until everything is straightened out, which I believe will take about a week.”

 

It took a few minutes before Snape answered back, but his answer made Harry smile and the rest of the class either gasp or have their mouths hung open.

 

“I suppose I shall grant this request, Mister Potter. I do believe your celebrity status will aid you after all in this. Five points to Slytherin for using your cunning to obtain your goal.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.... gosh darn it I make no money from this either... icky.**

**Warnings : Mentions of violence, character bashing. **

**Authors Note : Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 

*~*~*~ This has been edited by the wonderful ANekoForMe*~*~*~*~

_Something about you_

_Just calls to me_

_Perhaps a vision_

_Or a fantasy_

_All I know is that_

_I need you inside me_

_Bringing us closer_

_Deeper in me_

_Tell me you feel it_

_That you need me too_

_Although I want love_

_I suppose lust will do_

**Chapter Eleven**

After potions Harry knew that he would have to deal with an angry Hermione Granger. During potions Harry could feel the glare coming his way from the bushy brunette. She was focusing so much attention on him that she couldn't even pass in her potion at the end of class. Snape wasted no time in pointing it out which only caused her glare to harden even more. Still Harry didn’t let on that he knew that the witch was trying to kill him with her eyes; instead he merely brewed a perfect potion and made sure that Luna’s passable as well. Luna herself didn’t ask for any help, proving that she could handle the advanced year without any trouble. Harry couldn’t be more proud of her, in how she was handling him taking control of her schooling. Not once did she protest when he announced that she would change grades she simply allowed him to decide for her.

 

After passing in their potions the Slytherins left as a unit, Harry with his arm wrapped around Luna and her leaning against him. Draco was on his other side, although they weren’t touching, while Blaise and Theo walked a bit behind them and Pansy walked beside Draco holding onto his hand. It was a common sight to see Pansy on Draco’s arm and only a few knew that she wasn't his girlfriend, it was the safest place for her when outside of the circle of girls. Her friends Millicent, Tracey and Daphne understood and she would be with them after the first week of classes after everyone sees her with Draco. They were only a few feet from outside the dungeons when Hermione caught up with them, her face still red from when she found out about Harry’s change in grades.

 

“Harry! Harry!”

 

Harry sighed at the sound of her calling out for him, but he stopped none the less causing the other Slytherins to stop with him. Hermione wasn't alone of course; she was followed closely by Ron and Seamus who also seemed angry. Watching the three of them, Harry wondered if Seamus was taking his spot in the Golden Trio. He was unable to hold back a smirk at that thought. Perhaps he should shake up the Gryffindors a bit sooner then he planned. He would be taking a couple of them away from the so called light. Originally he thought of a couple people he might have been able to bring into his vision, but maybe he would have to start a bit earlier than planned. Raising an eyebrow he looked at Hermione, not knowing what they would try to pull he squeezed Luna’s waist before he let go and took a step forward so that both Luna and Draco were behind him.

 

“Yes, Granger what can I do for you and your friends?”

 

Maybe it was his tone, or the use of her last name but a quick glance told him that no matter what, nothing could save him in Ron’s eyes. Hermione gasped, but he knew it was due to the use of her last name more than anything else. Still her stubborn streak kicked in and she looked at him in that superior tone that she always used on Ron and him pretending to their schoolwork. It was also the tone that she used when they would speak of anything that wasn’t educational in nature.

 

“I called out because I want to know how you cheated to get your grade. There is no way that you could have gotten an O Plus on your exam. Harry you have to go back and tell them that you cheated, it’s wrong!”

 

Chuckling could be heard through the corridor the students were standing in, but it wasn't a sound that any of them had heard before. Draco, who had spent some time around Voldemort, shivered as it sounded slightly like the Dark Lord, cold and dark. Seeing the sound was being produced from the once saviour of the light made him realize how far Harry had fallen from the pedestal he had been placed on. 

 

“Oh Granger, how your arrogance amuses me. I have no need to cheat; I assure you that potions did eventually come to me. Now that I understood all that Snape refused to teach me based on my father it is fairly easy. After studying this summer I decided to take all of my OWLS again, along with a few NEWTS. All of which I managed to pass with flying colours, some even the highest in history.”

 

For a moment Hermione didn't have anything to say. Sadly, she didn’t seem to have enough sense to leave it alone, which didn’t surprise Harry in the least.

 

“That's impossible! Just because you are in Slytherin now doesn't mean that you can go about lying; especially about your education, Harry!  I’m sure that if you go to The Ministry now and explain that you...”

 

She didn't get to finish her sentence as Harry had enough.

 

“I did not cheat, Granger. It has to do with something called family magic, something that you could never have being what you are. Now you are going to move out of my way so that we can go to our next class, one of the classes that I did re-take, however my NEWT isn't due until the holidays.”

 

Seeing that she wasn’t about to move, Harry held out his hand in a sweeping motion. His eyes glowed slightly before there was a gust of magic that caused Hermione and the other Gryffindors to move out of the middle of the corridor and to either side. With Harry in lead the other Slytherins walked down past the other students. Before they made it to the end of the hall, Harry stopped once again and turned back to look Hermione in the eye as he spoke.

 

“And by the way Granger, my first name is only to be used by those close to me. You no longer fit into that category. I no longer want you to address me by my first name any longer, instead my last name will do for now.”

 

With that Harry along with the other Slytherins made their way to the next class, the whole confrontation took up most of the time that they had to make it to their class. Harry was able to guide them through some secret passages that his father before him had managed to find. These he had never shared with Ron or Hermione. They sat down just before the bell rang in the same order as before, and once again Harry had to explain about Luna attending; Professor McGonagall was a bit hesitant but eventually realized that a week wouldn’t hurt any. It didn’t hurt that Harry was once one of hers and she always had a soft spot for him. It was mid-way through her starting speech when Hermione, Ron and Seamus came into the classroom which caused the first detentions of the year.

 

Half of the class they were talking about the theory behind the spell they would be working on the next day. The spell was, in Harry’s opinion, simple and only a sample of what he assumed they would be learning this year, or he hoped so. Although he didn't want to insult his professor, he was bored out of his skull. His training during the summer covered a lot of topics and he was currently working on his Transfiguration at the same level as a master. Professor McGonagall having taught for a great many years knew when to spot someone who wasn't paying attention and called on him.

 

“Mister Potter, would you care to tell me my last sentence?”

 

Looking up from where he had been starring off into space, Harry looked at his professor and smiled slightly.

 

“I'm sorry, Professor I guess I drifted off while you were explaining the theory. You see, I took many of my classes over again and dedicated a lot of time to study over the summer. I already understand the theory behind the spell. I would be happy to prove it, if you like Professor.”

 

Seeing her nod, Harry stood up and pointed his wand at the small bird that was sitting in its cage. Without saying the spell a shot of blue light hit the animal and as soon as it touched the bird, it transformed from a pigeon to a white dove. Looking to the professor, Harry then turned the bird back to its original form before changing it again this time to a phoenix and back again. Taking his spot, Harry nodded to Professor McGonagall and waited for her to say something to him.

 

“Well done Mister Potter; tell me who is it that taught you while you were on vacation?”

 

Opening his mouth, Harry was interrupted but this time it wasn't by a person instead load and clear came music from his pocket.

 

 

 _I see you over there, so hypnotic_  
Thinking 'bout what I'd do to that body  
I'd get you like ooh baby baby  
Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Got no drink in my hand  
But I'm wasted  
Getting drunk on the thought of you naked  
I'd get you like ooh baby baby  
Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby

 

Seeing the confused look Professor McGonagall was giving him, he pulled out his phone and looked at the caller ID. Seeing who it was made him frown, and just before he answered the phone which had the muggle-borns wondering how it was working, his whole presence changed. Instead of the knowledgeable but seemingly care-free student he became something else. The room itself seemed to chill as he spoke, his tone making more the one student shiver.

 

“This had better be good for you to call me even against your instructions.”

 

“No, he's busy enough as it is I will take care of it.”

 

“Fuck, no don't do anything stupid. It will take me a while to get there but I’m on my way... oh and you had better pray that your information is right.”

 

Hanging up his phone Harry stood from his seat and moved to the front of the classroom, and not answering the questions that were being demanded of him, he cast at the bird. Blue light surrounded the surprised pigeon before it morphed into a serpent. Hearing a couple including the professor gasp Harry walked to the snake: an Inland Taipan, which had the deadliest venom known to both the magical and muggle world from a serpent besides the basilisk. Holding out his hand to the brown serpent, Harry smiled as he started to speak with it, which seemed to cause more people to gasp in surprise and him to roll his eyes.

 

_“Hello beautiful, I must say that you are more stunning than I intended when I changed your form.”_

 

_ “And what use do you believe this will be to you? Although you may be a speaker I was happy as a bird. Why did you change me young wizard? What purpose would you have me serve?” _

 

_“I apologize if you do not wish to be the deadliest and_ _most venomous breed besides the mighty basilisk, king of serpents. I would be more than willing to change you back should you agree to aid me, beautiful.”_

 

_ “And what is it that you wish of me?” _

 

_“I am forced to leave the castle for a while, at most a few days however I leave behind a human who I wish to be protected. As a bird you could not do this to your full capacity_ _, however now you could do this for me as your venom would kill any who dare harm her.”_

 

_ “Why do you believe I will do this for you, young speaker? What do I get in return of protecting your nest-mate?” _

 

_“I can turn you into any animal you desire besides those magical in nature. You could be whatever you wished to be, and in doing so I would look after you until you want to go on your own. It is a much better life than that of a common bird inside of metal cage. I will have no cages for you, only freedom and in return I ask only that you to protect what is mine.”_

 

_ “And if I do not agree?” _

 

At this Harry smiled, he could tell from the way that the snake was speaking that he would do what he wanted. Placing his hand beside the snake he encouraged him to wrap around him.

 

_“I am a kind master, but I am a merciless enemy.”_

 

Nodding to the best of the snake’s ability it crawled up his arm so that he was wrapped around his neck. Ignoring still the others in the room, Harry walked back to his spot and placed his hand on Luna’s shoulder. He was pleased to see that she did not so much as flinch when the snake crawled from him to the young woman and instead she started to pat his small head.

 

“This snake is an Inland Taipan for those of you who don’t know, and they are second only to the basilisk in terms of venom. I would suggest that any who wish to tamper with Luna to keep in mind that even to those with the anti-venom, most do not survive a bite from this breed. I will have to leave the castle for a bit, and as such this snake will act as a protector of sorts.”

 

Bending down, Harry placed a kiss to Luna’s forehead and gave the command to protect the human he was around to the snake before he turned to the gaping professor.

 

“I am sorry that I had to interrupt your class, Professor, and I hope that you can find a replacement for others to learn the spell with. I’m afraid that so long as my magic is active the snake will remain in whatever I change him to. I also apologize now should anyone try to harm Luna. I will make up for the work when I get back.”

 

Leaving the room, Harry didn’t acknowledge those that were calling out to him including the professor, instead he made his way outside the wards. Right before he left the castle's protective wards he turned to face the castle and smiled in a sort of sad way. _'How I miss the days when my greatest challenge was my potions essay due the next day... I wonder how many lives will change because of my choice.'_ Seeing a raven fly by and into the forbidden forest he shook his head, crossed the wards and apparated into the muggle world. He had somewhere he needed to be.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, Eric however is all mine!**

**Warnings : DEATH OF A CHILD, TORTURE AND DEATH OF A FATHER, DEATH OF A MOTHER, Slash, Swearing, Sadistic, Murder, Suicide,**

**Authors Note : Well this chapter is a bit graphic, and not in the hot under the covers kind of way. If you wish to skip it I understand and I don’t think it will take too much away from the story. Please note the warnings for this chapter. Also for those of you reading this on AO3 I would like to apologize for my mistake earlier in the week. This is the real chapter 12; the one that was temporarily posted was for another story Earl Potter-Phantomhive. **

*~*~*~ This has been edited by the wonderful ANekoForMe*~*~*~*~

 

 

**Chapter Twelve**

 

Harry knew that he would be leaving Eric to clean up his mess from leaving the classroom as he did, but right now he didn't care. He had to take several muggle means of transportation so as not to lead his magical trackers to his destination. Finally he found himself at his destination, the usual one; one that he would have to change soon if the suspicious glances he was given was any indication. Although they tried Harry knew that the police had nothing on him, while they had their technology to help them they just didn’t have the capability to trap a wizard. Most of those under Eric’s employment were muggles and they could be held trial in a muggle court and suffer via muggle terms. Harry would never allow that, and neither would Eric. Those who would turn or be captured were to be terminated.

 

Meeting up with the older man, Harry let his image fade into that of one suited to his age. His shoulders relaxed and he smiled at the man who looked to be about mid thirties and had a few inches on him. This was the part that he hated, meeting these people in public and being forced to play the part of the young teenager. Still he waved his hand at the older man after crying a happy ‘Uncle!’ The man in question turned to him and smiled back although you could see how his was forced, unlike Harry’s own which he learnt to perfect around his own uncle in public. Coming up to the older man, Harry kept the smile on his face while he spoke.

 

“It's been forever, what have you been up to Uncle?”

 

This was one of the parts that he did enjoy; he always did appreciate mind plays.

 

“I haven't been up to much, I’m afraid your Aunt, bless her heart, has been keeping me on my toes. I did however hear that your cousin Jacob has managed to get himself into a spot of trouble.”

 

Craning his head to the side, Harry tried to keep his expression merely curious over his cousin. Jacob was the code-name given to one of his agents, one that he had given a wealthy amount of product to and in return he would keep his silence and give up twenty percent of his profit. It was a good deal, one of the best ones that he made so far, but it seemed that Jacob didn't realize what a prize he had been given.

 

“Oh? And who told you this? What kind of trouble could my cousin have gotten into?”

 

“I'm afraid to say that I saw it with my own eyes; imagine my surprise when I walked by the local donut shop to see him being led away by an officer of the law. Although the officer didn’t seem too cross with him, it is always hard to tell.  I fear that he may have gotten in over his head.”

 

Jacob ratted them out, or at least was willing to converse with the local police and that was enough for Harry. Saying farewell to the other man, Harry made his way for a walk around town. Making sure that he wasn’t followed, he sighed before he weighed his options. He could always go back to the school and wait for Eric to take care of it, but that would give Jacob more time to give more up. What the police had on him he didn’t know, nor did he care, it was stupid for Jacob to be caught in the first place. Eventually he found himself in front of where he knew the older man worked, or at least where he operated from.

 

It was one of the run down buildings in the area, and it made for a perfect cover for what went down there. Feeling the pulse of magic from his wand, Harry walked through the door and looked around though it seemed Jacob had not been there in a while if the state of the place was anything to go by. There wasn’t a trace of another human being there, just a room in an empty house. Running a hand through his hair, Harry sighed before he pulled out his wand and cast a tracer spell, a deep green thread of magic stretched out from where he was standing. Eric had always warned him to trust no one and so with every person he dealt with he placed a tracer on them, be they muggle or magical.

 

Following the thread of magic which stayed for his eyes only even when he wand was put away, he made his way through town. It took him a good three hours but eventually he found himself in front of what seemed to be an average, normal house. There was a bike on the front step, which struck a chord with him. The child inside the house would only be young; the training wheels still on the red bike, probably a boy and it seemed to make sense. There were only a few reasons that someone would risk going to the cops, one of which was family, which they would want a clean rep to provide for. Perhaps he would have to use magic after all.

 

Taking a breath, and sealing his emotions behind a wall that he knew would be broken down after all was said and done, he knocked on the door. His magic was waiting for his command as he waited for someone to answer the door. Using a slight amount he silenced the house, he didn’t need to have any of the neighbours hearing anything. Eventually someone did answer the door, a child only about six or seven that looked up at him innocently, innocence he knew he never held. Suddenly his job just went from bad to worse, he knew that the man he came to see had a son, and he just didn’t realize that he was cowardly enough to hide behind him.

 

Plastering on a fake smile he let his body and tone relax, he did after all want to gain entrance to the house.

 

“Hello little one, is your mommy home?”

 

Seeing the child relax Harry knew that he made the right choice in asking for the mother instead of the father. Most that hid behind children gave very specific orders: 'Daddy's not home' or 'Anyone who asks for Daddy is a bad guy, don't let them in' were two of the more common ones. Harry never fell for that though, if someone was in trouble he asked for the other. It only made sense that he would ask for the mother if the father was the one in question.

 

With a few more questions and a soft voice Harry was let into the house. Inside was a modest home, it looked well lived in but not messy. There were a few toys on the floor and the ones that were being used lead Harry to believe that maybe the child was younger then he originally thought. It was completely muggle, not a moving portrait or even a book to lead him to believe otherwise in sight. His background check that he made his assistant due showed the same result. He had hoped a least in some form that the man or wife would have some magic in them, even the kid. With a muggle target he had to use muggle means.

 

Placing his hand on where his 9mm was hidden in his jacket with a silencer already on he closed his eyes for a moment before he followed the kid to his mother. She was in the living room as was his target, which he could see recognized him at once. All colour drained from the man’s face and he could see the absolute terror in his eyes. Glancing at the child for a moment and the woman in the room, Harry without saying a word made it very clear, to the man. He needed to stay at least somewhat calm if he wanted to keep his family safe.

 

Harry didn’t expect much from the man who sent his own son out to answer the door for someone who could be a heartless killer. The man who he knew as Jacob tried to use his own son as a shield once again. The woman, who he didn’t know the name of, glared at her husband before she grabbed their son from him and pushed the young boy behind her back. The scene reminded him of his own mother, but this time he was playing the part of the Dark Lord instead of the savour.

 

“Jacob, Jacob Jacob... a little bird told me that you have been hanging around, shall we say a lighter crowd these days. It makes me wonder to what gain?”

 

The man obviously wasn’t changing his ways because of his family, his use of his own son made that perfectly clear. If his family wasn’t the reason then why would a man be stupid enough to go against the gang?

 

“Lighter crowd? I don’t know what you're talking about, but you sir have no right to be in my home and I demand that you leave!”

 

Looking to the woman, Harry wished that he could stop what was about to come to pass.

 

“I truly am sorry Miss both that you have a husband that cares nothing for you and your son, and that you got caught up in all this. You see nobody can see my face and live... no matter how I feel.”

 

“We're filing for divorce... please, I’m not my husband, and I will do anything you ask. Please just let the boy go, he's only six... he won’t say anything I promise, please show mercy.”

 

While he was looking at the woman he caught sight of the man trying to leave. Closing his eyes for only a moment he had his gun out and fired a shot with his seeker reflexes right into the man’s leg which caused him to scream out in pain and for him to drop to the floor. This caused the woman and son to cry out as well, one for their father and the other for the son. Walking over to the man, Harry kicked him before placed his gun to the side of the man’s head. It would be easy for him to end it right now, what did it really matter why he turned to the police? But if there was one there were normally more.

 

“I can see that leaving your family alone, promising them their lives wouldn’t sway you. I will however make you a deal, tell me what I want to know and I will give you the chance to save yourself.”

 

“What... what do you want to know?”

 

Smirking at the man he rubbed the gun down his face, across his jawbone which caused the boy to cry out again but he was now being held by his mother who was looking hopefully at the man.

 

“I want to know who it was that approached you, what they offered and why you chose to leave us. I want to know who you took with you and who else was in on it... and I want to know now.”

 

“No one... no on-”

 

The man was cut off by Harry who shot him again, this time in the other leg, making sure to miss any major arteries. It wasn’t life threatening but it would hurt like a bitch and that’s what he wanted, for the man to feel pain. The kid and woman screamed again and he could see them out of the corner of his eye where the woman was now trying to shield the child's eyes.

 

“His name was Gabriel! He's a new officer and he said that he knew I was selling but that he could make it all go away! Said that he wanted to start with me! That for everyone I brought over to him he would pay me; that I could make a good living and all I had to do was convince people to leave. I swear I didn’t get the chance to change anyone else, I swear it please please that’s all I know... that’s it, please stop... just let me go.”

 

“I never said that I would just let you go, I said that I would give you the chance to save yourself. Now you have to make a choice, and you only have one chance to get it right. Answer correctly and you will be let go, an example of my mercy. Answer wrong and you son is left without a father.”

 

Giving the man a moment to understand what he was saying Harry then asked his question.

 

“Tell me, which should I kill first, your wife or your son?”

 

It was a trick question, one that he knew the man would never get; after all he didn’t seem to care which member of his family were killed. It was despicable and disgusting to think that he had this kind of man working for him. Eventually he grew bored and shot the gun again this time just missing his head.

 

“The boy! He should go first so he doesn’t have to see... please the boy first!”

 

This caused both the child and his mother to cry out in outrage, the mother holding her son close to her as if it would protect him. It was lucky for her that he had no intention of following the man’s request. Smiling he tried to calm the man down before he reached down and covered the man’s mouth with his hand pressing it hard enough that the man wouldn’t be able to move his lips or jaw to bite him. Pressing the mussel against the man’s temple he grinned.

 

“That my dear Jacob was the wrong answer; you see a man with any worth would have done what your wife has been trying to do this whole time. You should always protect your family, to protect those that love you is a great honour and you should have used it. You should have asked me to spare both of their lives, to spare them and to take you instead. I suppose that you can't teach someone like you the meaning of the word family.

 

“Goodbye Jacob, when you die there will be someone waiting for you, waiting to take your soul, and if you wish to pass peacefully I suggest that you go with them willingly.”

 

With that Harry, instead of using the gun that he had in his right hand, pulled a knife from his left boot with his left hand and stabbed the man in his stomach. Jerking his hand he slashed open the man’s stomach and let the screams wash over him as the man convulsed and begged to be spared. He begged and begged for the pain to stop, being gutted was a horrible way to die. Hearing the whimper from the child he sighed and shot the man in the temple, splattering blood and brain tissue everywhere but stopping the man’s torment. Looking down at the body as he stood up, Harry wondered how a man could abandon what he should always protect, what Harry himself never had.

 

Turning to face the other two in the room, Harry wished that he had another choice. Putting the knife away after wiping it clean of blood on the dead man’s shirt he sighed. The woman had once again shoved her son behind her, and he could see the child grabbing onto her shirt and could hear him crying but Harry had to deal with the woman first. Instead of the intimidating tone that he used on her husband, Harry instead tried to speak softly to the two of them.

 

“I truly am sorry, to both of you for what I have to now do. You both saw me, and had I known that it would turn out this way then I would have changed my appearance. Please understand that it won’t hurt, I get no pleasure from harming the innocent.”

 

The woman tried again to beg for the life of her son, but Harry couldn’t hear of it. Filtering magic into his eyes in what was a lesser known magic of mage-sight something like Moody's magical eye he looked at the both of them. There was not a single shred of magic between the two of them which made this all the more difficult. Eric made very few rules for him when he found him, but to keep his magic and muggle business completely apart was one of them.

 

“I promise you, that he will not feel a thing, please don’t scare him even more. Don’t let his last moments be full of fear.”

 

It seemed that the woman had a moment of clarity, realizing what he was offering her... a chance to say goodbye to her son. Turning her back to Harry she crouched down to her boy and held him against her whispering to him words that Harry couldn’t hear and rocking him as she held back her tears. After about ten minutes Harry felt that it was time and took a few steps towards the pair. Crouching down to the level of the child, Harry tried to smile at him, even if he just killed the boy’s father.

 

“It's time, son. Tell me little one what is your name?”

 

The mother started to protest again but the boy spoke up from where he was, once again behind the woman. They must have looked quite the picture, the two adults kneeling at the same level as the child and the woman holding back her son from him while he was looking as non-threatening as he could.

 

“Timothy.”

 

Smiling at the child, one that he knew would look sad on his face at that moment Harry nodded his head.

 

“Timothy then, would you like to help your mommy?”

 

 

Having just seen the man hurt his father, and being old enough to know that this man was a danger to him and his mommy there was no choice for the young child. Despite his mother trying to hold him back the young boy made his way to the stranger, the man that hurt his father. Harry though didn’t make any move to harm the child; instead he smiled at the young boy.

 

“Thank you, Timothy. Now I want you to do me a favour and I promise that I will not cause your mother any pain. You see I have this little tinny drink I need you to take, and it's going to put you into a really deep sleep. When you wake up your mommy will be there with you, and I betcha that some other people will be as well. Can you do that for me? I promise nobody will cause you or your mother pain anymore if you do, I cross my heart.”

 

The child nodded his head even when his mother started to cry; slowly Harry reached to his ring of potions and pulled out one of them. By pulling it the vial became uncorked as well and the vial enlarged. This one was only a small one, enough for a mouthful. Holding the vial out to the small boy he let the child take it from him, and with a last look to his mother who was crying and still begging to Harry to save her son he took the potion. It was a muggle mix; one that just like Harry said seemed to knock the child out.

 

As the young boy closed his eyes he fell back Harry knowing this was going to happen caught the child which caused the mother to scream out even more. She tried to stand up, probably to get him away from her son but her legs wouldn’t support her, she managed to stand only to fall back down again. Harry on the other hand held the child in his arms as he stood up and made his way to the mother, once he reached her he knelt down once again and passed her the child. She instantly grabbed her baby and started to rock the child that Harry knew would never wake up. It was heartbreaking and Harry wondered how he would live with himself after this.

 

He allowed her a few moments with the body of her child before he gained her attention again, this time by whispering to her.

 

“I am sorry... but now you have a choice that you have to make. Your son is gone, but he went peacefully; your own death you may choose. I have another vial of the drug used on him, you would merely slip into sleep and never awaken or I can let your chose another way but you have to make that choice soon.”

 

“You're asking me to choose my own death? What kind of monster are you?”

 

Harry didn’t answer instead he pulled out another vial, his last one of the potion that he had and held it out to her. She looked at it before shaking her head and crying again.

 

“Perhaps we should put your son to bed, if you are going to leave wouldn’t it be best if you left beside him? You can hold him while you go, if you’d like to be with him even in death.”

 

It took a few moments for the woman to gain enough of herself before she nodded and with Harry’s help stood with her son. Her grip if he was alive would have hurt him, but now there was no sense in Harry telling her. Instead he merely walked behind her as the woman led him upstairs and into a bedroom that he opened the door for. Inside was obviously the child’s bedroom, but the bed was thankfully a double and plenty big enough for the boy and his mother to lie together. Harry, while holding onto the vial pulled down the covers of the bed and watched as the mother arranged the two of them.

 

He didn’t say anything as she started to sing to him, probably a lullaby that she started when he was born. Instead Harry merely watched as the mother said her final goodbye to the child that she loved so dearly, the same child that her husband was willing to give up to save his own skin. Once she stopped singing she started crying again; Harry let her for a few minutes before he once again offered her the vial. This time she took it and right before she took it she looked at him, it was a look he had seen before: one of complete and utter hate and loathing, of disgust and repulsion, but hidden in there was something he wasn’t expecting, gratitude.

 

The woman was smart; she would have known logically that he could have done much worse to both her husband and her son, even to herself but he chose not to. For the sake of the boy and the woman he stopped the torture even when he didn’t get all the information he wanted, and he let her be with her son in death. He made sure that neither the boy nor the mother suffered needlessly and that they both died painlessly. As she took the mouthful of potion, Harry stayed with her as she seemed to just fall asleep.

 

 

He stood there for about half an hour before he moved to take the empty vial and to cover the two of them. He made his way downstairs where he left the other empty vial and took that as well. He thought about getting rid of the body downstairs but it didn’t matter to him if the man was discovered or not, in fact it was better that he leave the body. Using what little magic as he was able he cast a cleansing spell to remove any evidence of himself from the house which would continue until he was outside. Turning the knob for the back door he made his way outside and walked down the road, his dark clothing hiding the blood on his body and his blank expression hiding the torment on his soul.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter**

**Warnings : Slash, mentions of death, mentions of the death of a child**

**Authors Notes:** **Hello everyone! I hope that you enjoy this chapter, which should clear up things for anyone who was… unimpressed with the previous chapter. Also if you skipped the last chapter than this should bring you up to speed. Thanks!**

****

***~*~*~ This has been edited by the wonderful ANekoForMe*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Thirteen**

It didn’t take long for what had happened in the transfiguration class to reach Eric; in fact he was sure that he knew about it before the Headmaster. It paid to be a vampire, they did have superior hearing and he was able to hear the class gossip before and during class much easier. Knowing that he wouldn’t have Harry’s class until the next day he decided to push it to the back of his mind while he taught the children about the horrible things that could be done to them and how to defend themselves. He started like he was sure most professors did: with a quiz for each class to see where they were in their studies, considering those who had taken the position before him.

 

At the end of the day Eric found himself sitting beside the potions master at the head table for the final meal of the day. Eric didn’t eat much, just enough to look like he was eating and he would, on occasion, cast vanishing charms on his food to make it seem like he consumed more. He could feel the stares he was getting from the others on the staff, although the man beside him didn’t seem too bothered about the rumours. Just before the meal was over was when Harry finally arrived back into the castle. With one look Eric could tell that the job was weighing heavily on the young man. Although he walked with his head held high; the normal swagger in his step, even the way that the clothes fell, let Eric know something was wrong.

 

Harry for his part didn’t look to where Eric was sitting, although he knew that there would be understanding, a comfort that he needed but couldn’t afford right now. Instead he made his way directly to the transfiguration professor and bowed his head slightly before speaking; his voice even more distant than it had been since he came back this year.

 

“I would like to formally apologize Professor for leaving your classroom so abruptly. I hope that you will be able to find it within yourself to forgive me.”

 

The great hall didn’t dare speak. This was a first, a student apologizing in front of the whole Great Hall without someone demanding them to. McGonagall however softened her gaze on him, no matter what house he was in now she would always have a soft spot for her Gryffindors, no matter where they ended up.

 

“I accept your apology however twenty points will be taken from Slytherin for your behaviour.  Should it happen again I believe a more severe punishment will be in order.”

 

“Thank you Professor, that is most gracious of you.”

 

Without glancing at anyone else Harry made his way to the Slytherin table where Luna and Draco had left a spot for him. As he slipped into his spot the taipan that had been guarding Luna so faithfully left her shoulders where it had been resting, to slither onto his own shoulders. Still wearing his muggle clothes he could feel the scales glide around his neck until it found a spot, coiling around him like a necklace. The feeling of the cool touch relaxed Harry enough that he managed a few bites of food, not enough to be healthy but enough to make Eric happy. After the meal was finished Harry and the rest of his year got up from their spots and made their way to the common room.

 

Harry for his part was surprised that the headmaster didn’t call him back to speak with him alone, but perhaps he was still under the illusion that Harry would go to him willingly. Once he arrived in the Slytherin common room he made his way directly to the fireplace and took the chair closest to the fire while the snake kept itself wrapped around him. The others seemed to follow his lead, Luna sitting to his right on the sofa while Draco sat on the other arm chair and Blaise and Pansy sat down beside Luna. The younger ones spread out amongst those themselves; doing their homework, as some of the older years would help them from time to time.

 

_“I believe that I made you a deal, Beautiful. that I would change you into another creature of your choice should my nest-mate be kept from harm. So tell me, what creature do you wish to become?”_

The others even though he had spoken in parseltongue earlier that day flinched back as he spoke to the snake, except Luna who smiled at him somewhat sadly.

 

_ “A bargain we did make, Young Master however I have no wish to redeem my reward quite yet. I can scent the blood and the despair in you Young Master. Perhaps instead you should bestow upon me a name while I am in this form.” _

 

 _“I believe that since your kind originated in Australia_ _that perhaps Akurra would be a fitting name, beautiful.”_

_ “And what meaning does this name hold?” _

__

_“Akurra is a great snake deity, and is associated with the power of the shaman nobody else may go near with impunity.”_

_ “An acceptable name, I suppose _ _ ; now I will leave you to speak with the other humans while I find something to eat.” _

__

With that the Akurra slithered from Harry's shoulders and made his way down to the floor and out of sight. Harry missed the feeling of having him on his shoulders and the cool scales against his skin almost immediately. Looking at the others in the room he couldn't completely hold back his flinch at some of the younger years, especially the smaller ones. He could still see little Timothy's face, the wound still raw and tender in his mind. As if feeling that he wasn't ready to talk Luna directed the conversation to something else. The ones around he followed her lead while Harry turned his head and seemed to be mesmerized by the flames.

 

About an hour later Harry could feel when Eric entered the room; he wasn't surprised, Eric wasn't the most patient of men. The younger years seemed to sense either what he was or how pissed he was, as they all moved to let the professor who should not be in the common room get by. Turning from looking at the flames, Harry looked up without moving from his chair to stare at the man who he knew more than anyone else would understand. Although Eric didn't care for human life except when it profited him, he did understand at least in theory, where Harry was coming from. Seeing the look that Harry gave him, the thundering cloud of anger at not being reported to seemed to disappear.

 

“Is the job done?”

 

Glaring at the man at the implication that he wouldn’t complete the job, Harry nodded his head. At that moment he couldn’t talk to the man that brought him into a world where killing an innocent child was thought to be okay. Hearing Eric sigh, Harry wondered if maybe he should try to give his report, to explain in detail what would be in the paper the next morning. Opening his mouth to speak he tried to explain himself, but he felt his throat close up and his heart shudder at the vision of that little boy. Shaking his head he managed to at least give the basics, he would be able to write down a full report latter.

 

“Mission complete, the traitor has been annihilated. There will be no witness. I left everything as an example for the officer in question. Everything else I hope can wait until tomorrow?”

 

Not waiting for an answer Harry looked back at the flames and watched as they danced. There was no sound behind him for a few minutes, although Harry noticed as he was giving his verbal report that it seemed as though the potions master had come into the room probably sensing that someone else was there. Not caring at that point, Harry allowed himself this one night to show weakness, after all there was a war that he would be a part of, and in it he knew consciously that others younger then himself would be killed.

 

“How old?”

 

Closing his eyes this time, Harry flinched at the sound of the woman’s voice in his head _'Too young... he was far too young'_.

 

“Six.”

 

“Then perhaps you were not cut out for this kind of career. I expect you back to no less than perfect by tomorrow morning, I will give you tonight. I would advise to burn those clothes, they reek of blood and honestly its unbecoming.”

 

With that last comment Eric marched himself out of the Slytherin common room and most likely out of the dungeons all together. Harry instead of getting angry smiled slightly; the thought of Eric being bothered by the scent of blood was humorous. As his eyes were still closed he didn’t see Luna move from her spot on the couch, he did however feel her cheek resting against the back of his hand that was resting on the arm of the chair he was sitting on. Opening his eyes he looked in shock at the girl who was kneeling in front of him, her head resting on his hand her neck bared to him.

 

“My Lord, please do not be saddened by what had to be. Regardless I will still be your loyal servant.”

 

Blinking for a few moments Harry was in shock for what Luna was declaring, and so openly in front of her professor. Still knowing that she would stay by him gave him the strength needed to push away some of the guilt at what he had done. Smiling ever so slightly at her he bent to kiss the exposed neck and then kissed her temple before sitting back in his chair. Still she did not move, her submissive pose never wavering while she silently gave him comfort. The others didn’t say anything, even Professor Snape who was still there, merely watching, observing, for which Harry didn’t know.

 

The smaller children, although having watched what was going on, continued as they were before Eric came into the room. Looking around the common room, Harry noticed that seeing the younger years did pain him but not nearly as harshly as it did only a couple minutes ago. Turing his gaze back the flames he wondered if perhaps he would be able to get through this, both what he had done and what he knew he would have to do in the future. With every time he took a mission he grew, he changed and although people might be frightened or repulsed of who he was turning out to be, maybe just maybe he would be able to accept it at least.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form... fiddlesticks**

**Warnings : Slash**

**Authors Notes: Hello everyone! Well here is the latest chapter in this story. I must say that I really do enjoy writing this; it’s nice to have my baby back up and running again. Now so that you all are aware, the fact that Salazar is inside of Harry’s head will be explained, although I think I explained it wonderfully in those last few lines, if I do say so myself :P **

**Please note that that the month of November is NaNoWriMo National Novel Writing Month. As such I will be away from fanfiction for the coming month to write my book. This is a task that I take on each year which means that in the 30 days of November I will be writing 50,000 words (That’s 1,677 words per day) If anyone wants to join up there is still time just go to www.nanowrimo.org It’s so fun, and my username is inuyasha1234 if you want to message me ^_^**

**This has been edited by the wonderful ANekoForMe**

**Chapter Fourteen**

 

Late that night long after the rest of the seventh year Slytherins had gone to bed, Harry finally decided that he also would retire for the night. Standing from his chair he made his way to the back of the common room. Although the girls’ washroom was one of the entrances to the chamber, Slytherin was no fool; he made other passages throughout the school. These passageways were how the basilisk was able to get from place to place, the pipes, although a good portion never would have been large enough for the fully-grown snake. Holding his hand to the far corner of the room he hissed out for the doorway to appear before him much like the entrance to Diagon Alley.

 

Making his way inside, the archway closed behind him, leaving him alone inside the dank walls of the chamber. It was the main entrance way; all entrances lead to there after all. The corpse of the basilisk was still preserved, held together by a web of charms to hold the state of the marvellous creature. Laying his hand on the head of the snake he bowed his head to the creature he had to kill, what seemed like so long ago. Turning from the body he made his way to the statue of not Salazar, but a tribute to Merlin. Off to the side was a small doorway which he opened and lead him into the private rooms of the most hated and respected Hogwarts founder.

 

Having not been used in such a long-time Harry was amazed as like the basilisk, everything was as it was the last time someone entered the chamber. There was not a speck of dust to be had and instead he found himself inside a modest living room, complete with a sofa and comfortable looking chair. The rug instead of being silver and green as he expected, was instead a deep burgundy and the furniture were all dark leather. Making his way through the room he found another few doors but there was only one that he was interested in now. Opening the farthest door from the entrance he was greeted with the master bedroom.

 

Harry didn’t so much as spare a glance at the king size four poster bed that held the softest looking sheets. The bed Harry knew, would be just as comfortable as it looked and the emerald and black comforter would keep him warn even in the coldest of nights. Turning left, he made his way to the last door that he would need to go to for the night, the bathroom. Like the prefects’ bath it had a large tub big enough for a quidditch team to bath in, only this room also had a shower. Unlike most of Hogwarts more elite rooms, it seemed that Salazar enjoyed having the filth drain away, not to soak in it and so with the aid of magic he created a shower. There were some differences, for instance there was no drain instead there were a series of spells that would make the dirty water vanish upon reaching the shower floor.

 

There were several towels and facecloths, even a series of potion vials that Harry knew would be for bathing. Grabbing two of the bottles he stepped into the shower and by touching the right-hand side of the wall he turned on the already hot water. It was common warding to have the tap, or in this case sensitive tile, read the desired temperature from the human and to adjust accordingly. The moment the scorching water touched his skin, Harry moaned both in pain as well as relief of having the blood wash away. He was so eager to get clean that he didn’t even bother removing his clothing before he started. Piece by piece Harry removed his clothing, it slopping onto the floor as he discarded it. Eventually rid of his clothing he stood naked under the cleansing water.

 

Tipping his head back he let it flow on his face and down his neck, relaxing him slightly before he grabbed at the first bottle. Pouring some of the thick substance into his hand he ran it through his hair and started to wash himself, even just the act of cleaning his hair made him feel much better and helped him relax. Once his hair was rinsed off he took some of the liquid from the other bottle and started to rub it into his skin, he didn’t dare use a facecloth, and instead he used his hands and made sure that it got into every single inch of skin that he knew had been tainted.

 

Harry then let the water wash away the taint on his body and soul, the potion having been made to do just that. Unlike soap which did have cleansing tendencies this potion was made to help those that taint themselves in a far more gruesome way. Originally it had been made to help aurors, to aid them in getting rid of their tainted magic less it consumes them, but eventually dark wizards started to use it as well with them getting close to being caught. The Ministry did not ban it however five hundred years ago, there was a massive sweep and all those who knew how to brew it had their memory erased and their potions taken from them... the aurors would have to find a new way to cope.

 

Still the potion, even after so long of being set aside, had the desired effect and Harry shuddered as he felt the evilness of the act of earlier today melt away. It wouldn’t leave completely but he would not be consumed by the grief, the sorrow and the remorse of his kill. Taking a life took its toll on everything, and Harry had the sinking suspicion that if Voldemort had that potion perhaps he would never have lost his sanity. Letting the water run off of him, Harry eventually hit the tile on the left-hand side and shut it off. Sighing he looked to the clothes that he had gotten all but soaked, he had liked that outfit however Eric had been clear and waving his hand over the clothing he used his magic to destroy it instantly.

 

Smiling Harry walked out of the shower and into the main bathroom, not caring about his nudity, he walked still wet into the bedroom and grabbed the brush that had been waiting for him on the vanity set. Running it through his hair he cast his magic on his brush to warm and dry his hair while he brushed it free of any tangles. Meanwhile a quick drying charm dried the rest of his body, when he was done with his hair Harry placed the brush back down and decided to turn in for the night. Slipping still naked into the sheets that were just as soft and comfortable as he knew it would be, he made himself comfortable in the middle of the bed.

 

Closing his eyes Harry whispered a soft ‘nox’ in parseltongue which caused every light in the chamber to turn out. Settling himself into the bed he allowed himself to drift off to sleep. The next time he opened his eyes he was inside a dream, one that he knew would eventually come but he was still dreading none the less. Turning around inside of Slytherins common room he faced a man in his late thirties, his long black hair tied at the nape of his neck by a silver ribbon. The man whose eyes were a bright green much like his own smiled to Harry, his smile however was slightly warped as if he could no longer feel the emotion he tried to put behind it.

 

He stood at about six feet, his long black robes seeming to flow from his form, leaving Harry slightly jealous. The man was handsome, in the same way an eagle, majestic and proud. Nodding his head at the other man, Harry wondered what they would be doing today; he could feel the fabric of robes he never placed on himself against his skin. The man sat down on the chair closest to the fire, and Harry following his example sat down on the sofa next to him, for a while neither spoke until the man opened his mouth.

 

“I will not ask what troubles you so. It is not my place to pry but know that while you are my student I expect you to trust me.”

 

“It is not a matter of trust, I trust you with much more than my life. It is a matter of being ready to face my demons so to speak; I will learn how to accept my actions and will change and better myself because of it.”

 

There was another pause of silence before the man was suddenly in front of him, fighting against his instinct Harry did not flinch back. Instead he kept his head and body very still as the man ran a hand along his cheek and into his hair, messing it with his fingers. Harry didn’t mind this; if he was bothered by the other man touching him he would have said so a long time ago. Eventually after what seemed like hours the man pulled himself away from Harry and walked to the side table. Grabbing a book that was lying there he picked it up and tossed it to the young seeker.

 

Catching the book Harry glanced at the title _'Advanced Transfiguration, Masters Volume Seven’_ although he loved magic Harry groaned he had thought that the sixth book was the last one. Seeing the man’s raised eyebrow Harry opened the book and started to read. Time meant nothing in that room, in the space of a dream; one could do anything in what were only a few hours, sometimes minutes of sleep. Harry had heard stories of people dreaming of a whole other life, from beginning to end in just the span of a dream, and before Harry hadn’t believed them as he rarely dreamed but now he knew the truth of the matter. So long as he was inside his own mind time could not touch him, and so it was no surprise when he finished the large book before he woke up.

 

As he felt himself waking Harry turned to the man to say something only to find that the man was once again right in front of him. Feeling the palm against his cheek again he wasn’t surprised as the man lent forward and pressed their lips together, just a simple press but it gave so much. Closing his eyes Harry moved forward to press more firmly against the other when suddenly the lips were gone and instead he found himself considering those silver eyes.

 

“Remember to cleanse your soul; it wouldn’t do to have my protégé going as my last heir.”

 

Nodding his head, Harry felt himself fade from the dream but not before he gave once last kiss to the man. Smiling against those lips he spoke softly, thankful for the man who didn’t seem to ever demand more than he was willing to give.

 

“Already done Sal, and goodnight.”

 

Salazar Slytherin soon found himself alone in the dream-space of Harry’s mind. Looking at where the young man use to be, he prayed like he did every time that the young man awoke in his reality that he would be safe, that he would once again be able to dream and see Salazar. He had waited a long time before he found someone that was worthy to receive his teachings, to have the capabilities both in magic and in his abilities to process that of the mind and he would hate to see anything happen to the young man.

 

“And soon, young snake-ling I will have nothing more to teach you. Soon I will be able to join those before me. Oh, how I wish to see my Godric again, even if only for a little while.”

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

** Disclaimer ** **: I do not own Harry Potter gosh darn it**

** Warnings ** **: Nudity, Homosexual sexual situation, Anal Sex, Can be seen as non-consensual sex, Biting, Oral Sex, Rimming, Marking, Bareback, Mentions of Bi-Sexuality.**

****

** A/N ** **: Hey guys I am soooo sorry about how long this took, to tell you the truth I finished this back a while ago but I never got it uploaded. I am testing out a new beta, I work with her so I don’t know how this is going to go, but I hope she doesn’t mind the more... erotic parts of this. We shall see!**

 

 

*~*~ This has been edited by ANekoForMe *~*~

 

 

**Chapter Fifteen**

 

 

 

The transition was slow between being awake and being alert; it always was unless he sensed danger. As he was perfectly safe inside of the Slytherin Chambers, he allowed his brain to catch up with his body. Ever since he began these sessions with Salazar he remembered things so clearly, he could recite the book he had read word for word if needed. Since he didn’t feel like he was missing anything from what he learned at least in theory that night he smiled and stretched on the bed, letting his bones pop where they wanted and his muscles stretch. Once he was done Harry ran a hand through his bedridden hair and cast a quick ‘tempus’ seeing that it was almost six in the morning he started about his day.

 

After his shower, Harry made his way inside of the wardrobe which once contained the old clothes of Salazar Slytherin. Smiling Harry wondered how many would beg and plead with him to even touch the fabric which had touched the ancient wizards skin. Moving his hand to one of the robes, he smiled feeling that, like the rest of the rooms, that it was like they were just placed there yesterday. Having forgotten to move his things to the chamber which he would do later in the day, Harry pulled the robes from their place, picking some that were mainly black with an emerald trim; he put them on. Feeling the soft silk against his skin he was thankful that one thing that wizards never did update was their fashion.

 

Having already brushed his hair he put on his shoes and with a wave of his hand the bed was made and he turned to leave the room. Choosing to come out in the common room so that he wouldn’t have to walk around the castle he quickly made his way to the Slytherin rooms. Upon walking through the gateway, Harry looked around to see who would have seen his arrival. To his luck only those in his year and a handful of the younger years were up. Luna was sitting on the floor beside what he decided was his chair while Blaise was on the couch, reading a text. Catching Luna’s eye, he ignored the gob-smacked expression on Blaise's face of him just appearing through one of the walls.

 

Taking his spot on his chair, Harry kissed the top of Luna's head and began to run his fingers through her hair. Smirking Harry didn’t bother to answer when Blaise managed to ask where he came from, instead he sat down and stroked Luna's hair for around half an hour before he decided that it was late enough. Deciding that it was late enough, Harry stood and made his way to the boys’ dorm. Since he was forced to leave his things, they would have been taken to where the elves would have assumed he would be sleeping, the same would be for his trunk as well. Opening the door to the sixth years dorm he looked around to find where his things would be.

 

Spotting the only bed that wasn't being used or whose bed wasn’t made yet he made his way to the back of the room. Theodore was up and watching him while rubbing the sleep from his eyes, his alarm probably having been set for six thirty. Draco was nowhere to be seen but Harry could hear water running from the sixth-year showers and assumed that’s where the blond would be. Vincent was still sleeping while Gregory was writing on some parchment. Going to his bed Harry saw that his school bag like he expected was on top of his trunk, picking it up he slung it over his shoulder. About to leave he stopped when he saw Draco emerge from the bathroom in only his towel wrapped around his narrow waist. Harry’s whole body froze at what he saw, there were still bits of water dripping down the boys’ chest, and Harry eyed a particular one which made its way from the blond hair that was being dried manually by hand down his neck and his chest to only be absorbed by the towel.

 

Draco was perfect, not a single blemish on his skin, it looked smoother then silk and yet his stomach wasn’t flat as his robes normally looked like. No quidditch had managed to tone the young man, his abs were well defined, as well as his arms which were currently throwing away the towel that he had been using to dry his hair. His legs were just as defined as his arms, and glancing down farther Harry confirmed that even his feet were perfect as he walked to his bed. Draco, it seemed didn’t even notice that he was being starred at, however both Gregory and Theodore noticed and were smirking as Harry found himself unable to look away.

 

When Draco when to bend over to pick up something, probably a piece of clothing that had fell Harry felt his self-control snap. Silent, as he was trained to be Harry without another thought crept up behind Draco who by now was half way back to standing strait and grabbed the other man as gently as he could while pressing himself against the mans back. He heard Draco shout out however he didn’t bother to pay attention, placing his right hand on Draco's stomach and pressing so that the other would be pressed tightly he used the other to tilt the mans head to the side while he placed kisses along the long smooth neck. By now Vincent was awake and looking in both shock and sleepy denial as he saw Draco’s face twist into pure rage, Harry however couldn’t see the expression not that he would care.

 

Dragging his tongue along the pale neck in front of him, he couldn’t hold back a soft moan from the taste. It was then that Draco began to really struggle, twisting his arms as best he could he even tried to kick back at the body behind him but Harry merely changed how he was holding the blond and growled low in his throat before biting down on the neck in front of him. Harry didn’t let go with his teeth until he heard a whimper from Draco, licking the skin he had bit Harry could taste the coppery blood and moaned. Perhaps Draco was right and being a pure-blood did mean something, Harry had tasted blood before, either by accident or not and it didn’t taste anything like Draco. Hearing the door shut Harry opened his eyes which he didn’t even notice that he closed and found that him and Draco were the only ones in the room.

 

Smirking, Harry, not wanting the blond to get angry latter to ruining his clothes, turned them both around swiftly so that they were facing the bed off to the side. Remembering that it was Blaise's bed, Harry smirked before pushing the young man onto the mattress.  Not being able to gather his balance Draco fell face first into the mattress, without missing a beat, Harry grabbed the towel from the slim hips and yanked it off to reveal the pale round ass. Placing his left hand on Draco’s back to keep him on the mattress he used his right to rub against the skin of the blonds’ ass, the skin was smooth and not being able to help himself Harry brought his hand back only to slap the pale flesh. Seeing just a bit of pink on so much white Harry brought his hand back and did it again.

 

Still wanting to see more of the blond, Harry using both arms turned Draco so that he was laying down with his feet still on the floor on his back. Ignoring the glare that was being sent at him, Harry noticed that Draco had stopped struggling since he bit his neck, the mark clearly visible on his skin. Not wanting to waste the change Harry looked to the groin of the man in front of him, licking his lips at the sight there he didn’t find it surprising that Draco was a bit larger then average. He was surprised at the half hard member, and at the fact that even his balls seemed to be completely hairless, making Harry bring his hand forward to cup them gently.

 

At the contact, Draco moaned; the glare that he had been giving Harry, with a few squeezes from Harry, turned into a look of desire. Smirking, now that he had the blond where he wanted him, Harry knowing that he didn’t have much time before class decided to skip to what he wanted most, sinking to his knees Harry placed both legs on either shoulder before he leaded his head forward. Without hesitation, he leaned forward and brought of Draco’s balls into his mouth, sucking on the skin and running his tongue against the skin. Hearing a groan from Draco he did the same to the other until he could see that the cock that had been at half mast was now dripping precum.

 

Taking his right hand, he held up Draco’s leg a bit higher before he used his left to open to see the winkled hole he wanted. “What the hell... oh!” Draco was cut off from what he was about to say as Harry started to lick around the puckered entrance into the blond. Wanting more of the man, Harry worked his tongue inside of the hole, moaning with Draco, Harry wasn’t surprised to note that the blond tasted good there was well. Pulling his tongue out he licked around the hole again before licking inside once again, being sure to wiggle his tongue around until he tasted as deeply as he could.

 

Bringing his left hand, he worked a finger in with his tongue, stretching the blond for more then just his tongue. He could hear the pants and whimpers from Draco, and could only imagine how hard the other mans cock was. Managing to get another finger inside of the boy, Harry moved himself to once again suck on the blonds’ balls, making sure that they were just as explored as his ass. When he could easily work in his third finger, Harry pulled the fingers out and after tasting the hole one more time he stood up. It only took him a moment to open his robes, thanking his lucky stars that he decided against wearing Sal's underwear.

 

Freeing his own cock Harry gasped as he touched the straining member. “Potter if you don-” Once again Harry managed to cut Draco off. This time he brought out his wand, pointing to his left hand he conjured a lubricant he put his wand beside Draco, putting some of the lubricant into his right hand he reached down and slipped three fingers into Draco to make sure that he would be slick enough before using the rest on himself. Moaning at touching his aching cock he noticed that they would have a slight height issue, easily Harry picked up Draco once again and placed him this time in the middle of the bed. Slipping off his shoes while he climbed on top of the blond he kissed Draco’s neck again right where he had bit it earlier before he lifted the blonds’ hips.

 

Guiding his cock to the well worked hole, he slowly pushed in so as not to harm the other man until he was fully inside. Harry had to close his eyes and started to pant at the effort it took for him not to move as he let Draco adjust to the feeling of him. When he opened his eyes, he saw that although his face was pinched a bit in pain, it wasn't the same look that someone new to it would look like. Feeling relief that he wasn't taking that from the man, Harry waited until he saw Draco nod before he started to slowly move inside of him. Pushing back into him both Harry and Draco moaned, keeping the pace slow didn’t last for long as soon enough Harry felt his control slip away, and with no complaint, along with keeping a close eye on Draco, he sped up.

 

Grabbing Draco’s legs, he placed them on his shoulders giving a new angle which cased Draco to scream. Smirking Harry made sure to push in harder, rubbing against Draco’s prostate. Still not touching Draco’s cock he started to pound into him harder and harder until he could feel the sweat run down the back of his neck. Seeing Draco move his hand to touch his cock, Harry grabbed the hand and leaning forward as much as he could without hurting him he moved his own hips both harder and faster against the man. The sound of their bodies slapping against each other and their moans were all that was heard in the room. Feeling himself come close to he release Harry didn’t bother fighting to hold back, no he wanted to cum before Draco.

 

With a few hard thrusts, he grunted as he reached his peak, his hips slowing down in their thrusting as he milked himself inside of the blond. He could practically feel how disappointed and frustrated Draco was as he stopped moving for a few moments when the last of his cum was inside of the young man. Moving Draco’s legs so that they were on either side of him instead of on his shoulders he leaned the rest of the way forward and placed his lips against the others. Without any kind of resistance, he was able to taste a new part of the blond, his tongue explored the others mouth, wanting to know every part of the body below him. Eventually he needed to move, kissing down Draco’s neck he licked at the bite mark before he made his way down his chest.

 

As he got to his nipples, Harry was sure to bite and suck on those as well and all too soon he found himself in front of his prize. Lightly at first, he started to lick at the cock in front of him, by the whimper that Draco let go, Harry knew that he didn’t have much time. Taking the cock in his right hand he licked all around until he knew that not a spot was dry, then he started to take the flesh into his mouth. Mindful of his teeth he sucked on the cock and moaned at the taste, causing Draco to moan in turn. Pressing his tongue against the manhood he bobbed his head taking a bit more inside his mouth each time until he could take it all in his hand, now touching Draco’s balls. When he felt the tip against his throat he relaxed and pushed that extra bit.

 

Draco practically screamed when Harry swallowed around his cock, after that it was only a few more minutes until he did scream. This time Harry heard his own name come from the blond and with a loud cry of “Harry!” Draco was shooting his load into Harry’s mouth, and Harry found that like every other part of the blond,  this tasted good as well. Not minding that at some point Draco had started to tug on Harry’s hair, he hummed around the cock as Draco’s fingers started to relax and Harry could move his head again. Slowly he let the cock go, making sure to lick it clean so that he didn’t miss even a single drop of cum from the blond. Once he was finished he licked his own lips and dis-tangled his hair from Draco’s fingers.

 

Looking up at the blond, Harry couldn’t help the light chuckle, his hair that had been brushed and perfect was now a mess from having thrashed his head. His face which had been the perfect mask was now flushed and in his eyes a look of pure relaxation, his eyes open and looking completely satisfied at his once rival. His chest had little red spots from where Harry had nipped and his nipples were a bit swollen, his cock spent and his legs still trembling a bit from the force of his orgasm. His arse was covered in cum, which had dripped onto the blankets as well; all in all Harry managed to completely turn Draco around and he couldn’t feel prouder.

 

Leaning forward Harry placed a soft kiss against those temping and swollen lips, a smirk on his face. Brushing his hand through Draco’s hair, Harry pulled back before he moved beside the blond and laid down beside him. They staid like that for a few moments, Draco then curled up against Harry’s side, not saying a word just letting them both enjoy the afterglow. Eventually about ten minutes’ latter Harry knew that they would have to leave if either of them wanted anything to eat. Reaching over and getting his wand, Harry cast _tempus_ ; he groaned seeing that it was close enough to eight to be late. Turning to face Draco he noticed the look that the other was giving him, although not one of hate or loathing that Harry was half-expecting it was just as terrifying. Draco for lack of a better word looked lost.

 

Kissing his head once again, Harry then moved to sit up. Getting off the bed he vanished any evidence on himself and his clothing of what had just happened before tucking himself back into his robes. Looking at Draco who still hadn't move, he sighed before casting the same charms on the blond, hating that he had to clean the evidence away from the others body. Catching Draco’s gaze, he gave a small smile; he didn’t know what to say to the blond only that he knew that this would never turn into something more. Opening his mouth Harry decided that he needed to make sure that Draco knew this, watching as Draco moved about and started to dress he spoke softly.

 

“I'm sorry, Draco I shouldn't have lost control like that... I just saw you and any kind of control snapped and I had to taste you.”

 

Draco didn’t say anything until he was fully dressed, and it seemed like as he was putting on his clothes he was also putting on his mask. The boy that looked at him now was not the same one that was just laying on the bed, was not the same boy that he claimed as his own.

 

“And what do you suppose we do now, Potter?”

 

There was only the slightest bit of uncertainty in his voice but it was enough to make Harry wince. Now that Draco was fully dressed Harry once again approached the blond this time from the front and held the boy in an embrace.

 

“I'm not going to say that I regret it—how  could I? You tasted wonderful, even better than I expected—but I will say that I am sorry that I didn’t ask for your consent first. I still find you desirable and I wouldn’t mind a repeat performance again in the future but... Draco that's all that it could be.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because my goals have yet to be met, and until then I can not dedicate myself completely to someone. The shit I am sure has yet to hit the fan, and like Sirius was used against me, anyone I have a relationship with would be targets. Are you alright with this?”

 

Pulling away slightly to look at the other man, Harry noticed that there was a warmth there in his expression that hadn’t been before. This time it was Draco that kissed Harry only lightly but the look in his eyes was so much more welcoming then Harry had ever seen him.

 

“I am not some Hufflepuff girl, Harry. I am a Malfoy and am made of stronger stuff than to break because of a fuck, no matter how talented they may be. Now we should get to breakfast before all the food is gone.”

 

With that, Draco turned and walked towards he door, his wand in his hand twisting and he was probably doing charms that Harry never bothered with. In a moment, he looked like he always did except for his hair, which was brushed but flowing; when Harry saw that he was about to charm that as well he grabbed Draco’s hand to stop him. Running and hand through the blond hair, he smiled.

 

“It looks better like this, keep it lose.”

 

Not waiting to see if Draco did as he wanted him to or not, Harry held out his hand and summoned his bag to him before leaving the dorm. When he came to the common room he saw that only those of his year seemed to stay behind and wait for him, and he couldn’t help but feel touched that they would wait before leaving for breakfast. Luna as always was the first to come to him, a smile on her face while the others were either throwing him smirks or blushing. Luna however grabbed his arm and placed a kiss on his cheek.

 

“My Lord I am most happy to see that you are better today. And the little dragon is relaxed as well; maybe next time I could help? Am I not your favourite minion?”

 

Chuckling while wrapping his arm around her, Harry smiled at Luna. Blaise and Vincent both seemed to choke while Draco chose that moment to speak up.

 

“I don't believe you have the right equipment to help relax him Lovegood.”

 

Seeing Luna pout Harry kissed her nose before deciding to answer the girl.

 

“Perhaps I could make an exception for you, Luna but not right now. Right now, we should be getting to the Great Hall as we don't have much longer until breakfast is over.”

 

With Luna still at his side he and the others began to leave the common room and made their way to breakfast. Looking to his side he saw the still sight flush on Draco’s cheeks, Luna’s dreamy smile and soon he knew he would see Eric’s smirk as he no doubt would figure out why he was late for breakfast. Right at that moment he had everyone that he needed, if he was a weaker person, he would be able to leave with this, could leave his goals behind and only be with those he cares about. Perhaps if he was a stronger person he would keep his friends close to him and never let them go, but he was neither stronger nor weaker and as such he knew he would not change his path, the one he chose one summer night in a bloodied mess.

 

_'I will never give up my revenge on the light... and in doing so I wonder who will be standing next to me when the final day comes.'_

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: Hello, I know it has been a long time but I am back at least for a while since I have some time. I would like to take this moment to thank you all for returning even though it has been so long. If you want to get the latest information on updates and stories, see me on Facebook or Twitter under the same name Crow NoYami ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of slash.

**Chapter 16**

 

As they arrived at the Great Hall, Harry was thankful that he had placed a bit more magic in his revealing spells the day before in case something came up. Along a couple of dishes there was a swirling black aura to warn people to say away, nobody on the Slytherin bench seemed to be harmed, however a few people in Hufflepuff had neon hair. It was a harmless prank, but it proved to the snakes who doubted him that his magic would hold and that he was willing and able to protect them. Taking their usual place Harry and the rest of those who waited for him began to dig in. Looking up at the head table, Harry wasn’t surprised to once again have Eric starring at him.

Unlike the night before, this time the older man didn’t seem angry with his young charge instead he seemed to be looking at him expectantly. Harry was thankful for once that he had History of Magic first thing in the morning as he would be able to use that time to write up his report for Eric. Nodding his head slightly he then looked at Draco. Try as he might the blond was practically squirming in his seat trying to find a comfortable position. Unable to hold back the smirk, Harry locked gazes with Eric before he leaned over so that he could whisper in the bond’s ear, his eyes never leaving the professors.

“Having trouble getting comfortable? Would you like me to place a charm on the bench for you?”

Being so close to him made Draco blush a faint pink which caused both Harry and Eric to smirk openly. Placing his hand lightly on Draco’s back, Harry couldn’t stop himself from teasing his old rival.

“Honestly Draco, a quick cushioning charm should help. Would you like me to help?”

“I can manage just fine on my own, thank you and please remove your hand from my person, someone might be watching and it would be unseemly.”

Keeping his hand right where it was Harry continued to whisper to the blond.

“Oh, but Draco someone is watching, and I’m sure that as a professor he is just as concerned as I am about you.”

That caused a reaction from Draco, his eyes went wide and his blush darkened slightly before his head whipped around to look at the staff table. First, he looked to Severus thinking that it was his godfather that would be watching him but the potions professor had already left the table for the morning. Moving his eyes to the next seat he saw the new professor looking at the two of them with a smirk on his face and lust in his eyes. It was obvious that Professor Tenshia had figured out that they were intimate together and instead of being angry he seemed aroused.

“It’s a shame that while neither of us would like nothing more than to explore the option right now, he is your professor and it would be against school rules. Just picture it for a moment Draco, the three of us together would be something legendary.”

Knowing that the blond was picturing for a moment the three of them together, Harry chuckled before standing up from the table. Luna was quick to follow him and linked her arm through his. Perhaps if the desire was still there after graduation they could explore that option, however as it stood both Eric and Harry knew that they were both being too closely watched and one wrong move from either of them could bring a halt to their plans. Until then, it was a nice image to have. 

Done having his fun with teasing the blond Harry and Luna left arm in arm from the Great Hall to make their way to History. Professor Bins didn’t even question why Luna was there, if he noticed at all. Harry was quick to take out his pen and paper instead of the quill and parchment, when he was told that he would have to keep everything muggle for muggle jobs, that included the paperwork, it was easier to sort through. Writing out his report took most of the class, as he was focused that he never even noticed when others came into the room and sat around him and Luna. As the bell rang Harry was just finishing up the last sentence of his report, with a flourish he signed the form.

Their next class was DADA which perked Harry up a bit and he quickened his pace to be the first to the classroom. It would be interesting to see the reactions of the Gryffindor’s at his helping teach the class. He would be able to take on more classes as he took his tests for the other professors and registered his completed status with the Ministry. As it stood he only have an available slot for his own DADA class as well as the slot that would have been for Ancient Runs, which he took up and passed. Slowly his whole schedule would be only for teaching, but only he and Eric knew that by the end of the year he would be graduated setting a record.

Entering the classroom, Harry looked around to see how Eric had decorated, instead of pink everywhere like Umbridge had set up, it had more of a feel to it like the potions classroom. The windows were the only source being used for light with the sun shining in, and Harry wondered if Eric would be setting something else up for cloudy days. Along the walls were samples of smaller creatures which were held in muggle formaldehyde glass jars. There were a few shelves with books in them, all old and only a few had the title showing along the spine, but Harry could recognize a few of them as reference books and one or two stood out in his mind as almost dark magic.

Sitting behind his desk was Eric who was looking at him while Harry observed the room. Seeing that the older man didn’t seem angry or disappointed in him any longer, Harry walked up to the man and took out his report which he had finished the previous class. Placing it in front of the man, Harry didn’t bother to turn around to acknowledge anyone as the class began to fill up. Eric took no time to look through the report which was at least five pages long and coded, Eric also placed his own signature on the bottom of the paper before he stored it away in one of the drawers of his desk.

Seeing that class should be starting instead of going to one of the tables as his fellow housemates, Harry instead stood behind Eric. Eric was quick to look over the rest of his students, and although he knew some of them through Harry, he was wondering if some of it was exaggerated. Clearing his throat Eric started his speech that he had prepared for this class.

“Welcome to your seventh year of Defense against the Dark Arts. From what I have heard you have yet to have a stable professor, that will change this year, although not all of you will agree with my teaching methods. We will have practical lessons as well, but for today we will have a more… relaxed lesson to start with I would like to mention that since you will be having your NEWTs this year I have no end of the year exams for you this time. Due to not having an exam every mark will count, half will be from theory work and projects and half from practical lessons. You will not know ahead of time which I will chose for your class.”

Glancing at the students Eric wondered if they realized the warning that he was giving them. He would not take attendance as he couldn’t care less if the students didn’t show up for class which was why he didn’t call their names. If they wanted to skip class he didn’t care, but if it was a practical class and they were not in the infirmary and confirmed by the nurse then he would mark that lesson as a zero.

“Theoretically it is possible for you to pass this class by getting one hundred on every project and theory lesson, as well as one point from a practical lesson and I will give you an Acceptable on your final mark. Should you however not make an Outstanding on every paper you will of course fail if you miss all your practical lessons. I will be frank with you all, I do not take attendance personally, as long as you do the work I don’t care if you are here or not, however should you miss a practical lesson and the nurse does not excuse you then you will receive a zero for that lesson, which do add up quickly.”

“This year you will be learning of course about magical spells to help you defend against oncoming attacks however our class will also be taking lessons and be learning about creatures as well. I have spoken with your Care of Magical Creatures professor and he has given me a list of creatures that you will be studying with him so that we do not overlap. Some of those lessons will be dangerous and I will warn you now to take my instructions seriously. If I tell you to shut up, I expect you to close your mouths, if I tell you to run I expect you to flee and should you disobey an order your very life may be in jeopardy.”

Some of the students looked a bit frightened, which caused Eric to smirk slightly. He had ambitious standards and he was sure that by the end of this year his students would all either be in love with him or hate him. He didn’t care either way.

“Now that your warnings have been issued I would also like to address why Mister Potter is behind me and not sitting with you all. Due to him having obtained his Masters in Defense over the summer months he will now be my assistant and not a student, at least for this class. He has explained and provided memories of your former professors so unlike your other years you do not have to have a quiz this morning.”

Only Hermione seemed to be disappointed in not having to write a test. Some of the Gryffindor’s were looking at him with wonder as well as jealousy. The Slytherins seemed to be expecting something to this nature or were putting up their masks.

“Now for your first lesson since you are all here I would like to start off on the theory of the spell _bombarda_. Can someone tell me what this spell does?”

Harry drowned out the rest of the lesson as it went with Eric explaining the origins of the spell. He was expecting someone to protest him being an assistant however it seemed that most of the Gryffindor’s that had been in the DA last year at least seemed to understand that he was advanced in Defense. One of the people he was watching through the class, while not saying anything was Neville, the boy who could have been in his shoes. Never once during the class did he say anything, which wasn’t surprising given how he normally was, however Harry wondered if the other boy would have made the same choices that he had should Voldemort had chosen him. Feeling someone watching him Neville looked up from his text book and locked eyes with Harry.

The other boy didn’t seem surprised by how he was acting, in fact Neville nodded his head ever so slightly before smiling slightly. Harry made a mental note to try and speak to the shy boy, the same boy who was willing to go up against the one who made his own parents insane to help him. He wouldn’t forget how the boy had followed him to the Ministry the night he lost his Godfather and even though he was so scared he was still willing to fight, for Harry. He wondered if maybe he would still be the same boy, still willing to do anything to help his friend. Maybe he hadn’t lost everyone from the house of loins.

 


End file.
